


Prodigal and The Prince

by BastetCG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Minor Character Death, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetCG/pseuds/BastetCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his adviser and best friend, the prince of the the land becomes reclusive, and allows his kingdom to fall to ruin. Ten years later, the Zoldycks are having their own problems: a son who’s really a daughter, butlers that let their children off property without supervision, and an heir who refuses his duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a work of love. It was originally going to be around 7k words long, but as you can see, it grew into something much, much larger. I am thankful to the organizors of the HxH Big Bang for all their hard work in putting this event together, and for supporting all the participants. I'm really looking forward to reading all the new fics, gushing over the art, and of course looking forward to next year.
> 
> Amazing art for this work can be found [here](http://meeerleee.tumblr.com/post/145677892374/for-the-hxh-big-bang-from-the-fic-the) . Once again, a big thank you to the artists, authors, and organizers of this year's Big Bang. I hope you enjoy this fic. U-U

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there was a prince. This prince was loved by all in the kingdom, as he was kind and just.  He ruled well, despite his young age, and the citizens of his kingdom looked forward to many years of prosperity, despite the small altercations at the edge of their territory.

Unfortunately, all of this changed when the prince’s advisor was struck down by a terrible enemy, many times too powerful to describe.  The prince fell into despair, and let his kingdom fall into disrepair.  The Prince locked himself away in his castle, and refused to see anyone but his servants, until one night, a strange person approached the gate, and demanded to see the prince.

“I must stay here the night,” they stated, when they finally stood before the prince.

“You cannot,” replied the Prince.

“I must.”

“Leave.”

This person pulled a white lily out of their cloak and presented it to the Prince.

“If I were to offer this lily, would you allow me a night in your castle?”

“I will tell you again: you may not stay in this castle.”

With the third refusal, the person threw back their cloak, revealing themselves as an enchantress.

“I can see how cold your heart is!” they exclaimed, “I can see how grief has made you callous! For this harshness I shall punish you.”  They began to wave their hands and speak an incantation.  Darkness, shadow filled the room, and then engulfed the castle.

~

“Killu.”

Killua hated that voice.  Well, he hated that name, in that voice if he was being specific.

“Killu.” It was more insistent this time.  A hand reached up to shake Killua’s shoulder, but Killua grabbed it before it could make contact.

“So you are awake.”

“What do you want Illumi?”

“Mother says you must go to the market.  We’re running low on milk and eggs.”

Killua rolled over in his bed.  “Why can’t you do it?”

“Hisoka and I are going hunting.”

“What about Milluki?  He’s probably still awake.”

“He’s locked his door, something about research.”

“I’m not going.”

Illumi sighed, “Hmmm, I suppose I could get Alluka to do it, but he always attracts so much attention.”

Killua’s eyes flashed open, and he sat up in his bed.  “Fine, I’ll go.  Now get out of my room.”

Illumi laughed, but the humor didn’t show on his face.  It never did.  Illumi’s dead black eyes roamed around the room leisurely, as if to challenge Killua.

“I will see you tonight, at dinner, Killu.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Illumi turned on his heel and strutted out of the room, long dark hair swishing after him.  Killua didn’t pull his body out from under his sheets until his door thumped closed.  He slid his feet into socks, then through his trousers, and then into boots.  It was disappointing that he had to go into town the one day of week his brother would be out hunting.

“Can’t even enjoy a day of peace at home,” he muttered under his breath.  He shrugged on a shirt and a vest and grabbed his cap off the bureau.

If he had to go to town, he’d do it by himself.  He didn’t need a carriage or butlers to accompany him out.  Speaking of butlers, why weren’t they doing the shopping?  He passed by Alluka’s door and knocked.

“Hey Alluka, it’s me.”  There was muffled movement, maybe flurry of limbs, before the door creaked open about an inch.

“What is it?” she asked quietly.

“I’m going to the market.  Is there anything you want?”

The gray eye peeking out from behind the door looked down in shame.  “Would you…Would you get me another book?  If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Another book, got it.  You can count on me,” he did his best to remain positive for her, but the sadness in Alluka’s eyes didn’t seem to want to leave.  It was strange, usually Alluka was much happier, despite her current situation.  She’d usually at least show herself to Killua.  Maybe it was just a bad day.  Killua offered another smile, then said, “Well, I’m off.”

It was way easier to sneak out today, Killua noticed.  The butlers were all running around with colored crepe paper and flowers and all sorts of things.  Gotoh looked like he was carrying pieces of a trellis, and Amane was setting out a tarp on the grass in the east courtyard.  Strange.

The good thing was if all the butlers were busy, Killua could hop over the fences and gates, no problem.  He was feeling quite satisfied with himself as he plodded along the grass just outside the inner fence when he quite literally ran into Canary.

“And where do you think you’re going, Master Killua?”

“Market place.  Kikyo needs milk and eggs.”

“And you’re going without a carriage?  Where’s your chaperone?”

“Don’t need either.” Killua tried to breeze past her, but Canary was quick with that cane of hers.

“If I let you out of here without a carriage and chaperone, your parents will literally have my head.”

“Then you didn’t see me.  I’ll be back before they notice.”

Canary squinted at him.  Damn.  He was going to have to butter her up.

“You know, a friend wouldn’t nag me like this,” he smiled.

“Don’t you dare try to pull that routine on me again, Master Killua.  I know just what you’re doing.”

Killua pouted.  Canary was always so eager to please, and when Killua had suggested they be friends (only in order to use her of course), she’d been so happy.  Apparently, his parents had caught on and now Canary would be useless to him.

“What are you talking about?” he blustered, “I’m just trying to do an errand, Canary.  It’s not that big a deal, now…let…me…through…Ha!”  After a bit of a struggle and a few quick spins out of her grip, he ran off into the woods just outside the wall.  He heard Canary shouting after him, but only laughed in response.

It would take a little while to get to town, probably about twenty minutes, maybe twenty-five, but Killua wanted to take his time.  He arrived in town about half an hour later, just as the market rush was beginning.  The first thing he had to do was get the eggs and milk, and if they needed eggs and milk, that meant they probably needed butter and fish and beef and all other manner of foodstuffs, because apparently, no one in the house could keep track of that kind of thing.  Even the butlers, who doubled as cooks didn’t seem to feel keeping track of food was important.

He bought a large amount of bread and dairy and anything else he thought they’d need at one of the bigger storefronts on the main street.  He didn’t stop to talk to the shop owners like many of the other villagers did, but that was mostly because they avoided him.  His white hair made him stand out, and everyone knew not to meddle with the Zoldycks.

Apparently the bookshop owner was different.  He gave Killua a bad feeling.  He didn’t know if it was the long black coat he wore, even though it was warm inside the bookstore, or his oil-slick hair, or the purple smudge on his forehead.  Actually, Killua knew what made him uneasy about the bookshop owner.  His eyes looked like Illumi’s, only they shone.  It was like he was self-aware.  Killua made his selection quickly.

“Ah, One Thousand and One Arabian Nights.  Excellent choice,” he said when Killua went to pay for it.  He had hoped to God that this man wouldn’t try and strike up a conversation, but as per usual, God hadn’t answered.

“Uh, yeah.  Haha.”  The owner looked at him closer.

“It’s not for you is it?”

“My sister.”

“Well she’s lucky to have a brother with such good tastes.  Even if it is only by accident.”

Killua slapped a few gold coins on the counter and rushed out of the shop, book in hand.

~

Killua had forgotten it was his birthday.  Now that he thought about it, everything made sense.  Illumi had him go get food instead of one of the butlers to get him off the property.  Canary had been so insistent about the chaperons and carriage because his parents knew he’d be off property.  Even Alluka’s hesitance this morning made sense now.  Birthdays for the Zoldycks were always stressful.  The parties were more for their parents than the children, in Killua’s opinion, a view he knew he shared with his younger siblings.  It was just an excuse to show everyone down in the village how much money and influence their family had, with all the ridiculous decorations, lavish food, and important guests.  Killua was sure dozens of them were parading through town right now, all gussied up in suits and ballgowns, on their way up to the mansion.

“Hold still, Master,” Gotoh grunted as he attempted to straighten Killua’s cravat.

Killua grunted back, wordlessly.  He hated getting dressed up.  Sure, he looked amazing in a suit, but he hated how tight his mother always made them.  Plus, Killua didn’t want to be here at all.  He was pissed.  He’d gone all the way into town for nothing, and Gotoh had just reported that Canary had been confined to the butler’s house for the rest of the day to await punishment for her carelessness. 

“Don’t worry about her.  She knows what lies in store.”

“That’s why I’m upset.  Mother will probably whip her.”

“Deep breath in, Master.”  Gotoh fastened the three buttons on Killua’s vest; Killua let the breath out and felt the fabric creak against his ribs.  “It wouldn’t be the first time for her.  Today is your day, so don’t worry about it too much.”

Gotoh held out behind the suit jacket for Killua to thread his arms into.  He shrugged it on with a slight grimace.  He and Canary weren’t really friends, true, but punishing her like that still seemed excessive.  Not that he felt guilty.  No, not at all.

“You know it’s not my day just as well as I do,” Killua breathed.  Gotoh just smiled and tilted his head.

“At least try and enjoy it, won’t you?”

Killua rolled his eyes.  “Did you make sure Alluka is sitting next to me?”

“Of course.  Your mother will be furious, but we have made all the arrangements.”  Killua nodded.  Last years’ party had been a disaster, mostly thanks to his mother’s overbearing nature and stubbornness.  The very next day, Killua had given Gotoh a set of very specific instructions about how the party would proceed this year.  To be honest, Killua was surprised Gotoh had remembered.

“If that is all, Master.”  Gotoh bowed and left Killua in his room when he nodded his permission.  Now Killua would be expected to stay in his room until Gotoh or one of the other butlers retrieved him for his entrance into the party.  But like hell was Killua going to sit around waiting for that.  He grabbed the book he’d stashed under his bed and poked his head out of his room.  After a quick assessment of the hall, he snuck his way to Alluka’s door, then gave it a small rap.

“It’s me again, Alluka.  I got you a book.  The man at the store says it’s a good one.”  Again, it was quiet for a moment, then there was a soft noise.

“What is it?” she asked through the door.

“One Thousand and One Arabian Nights,” Killua read.  The door creaked open and her small hand reached through.

“Thank you, Big Brother.”  The door closed, and Killua had to stand there surprised for a quick second to register what had just happened.  Alluka was definitely acting strange.  Even if it was a bad day for her, this was far from normal behavior for her.  Killua was about to knock again when he heard the clicking of heels.

“Shit,” he said under his breath.  He raced away from Alluka’s door as fast as he could without making any noise.  He managed to get back into his own room with precious little time to spare.  He heard the footsteps turn the corner from the hallway Alluka’s room was in, into the hallway his own room occupied.  There was a succession of knocks at his door and his mother’s shrill voice made him wince.

“Killu!  It’s time to make your entrance.  Come out now.”

He hadn’t even moved his hand from the door knob, so he just sighed and opened the door again.

“Yes, Mother.”  He took the arm she offered.  The whole house was acting strange.  “Why aren’t you downstairs still?”

“Can’t I spend time with my son on his birthday?” Kikyo questioned innocently.

“You usually would have just sent one of the butlers to fetch me.”

She just smiled.  Killua hated that look on her.  It made her lips thin out on her already thin face.  She had piled her hair into a coiffed roll on top of her head.  It was so tightly bound that the skin on her forehead was stretched and her eyebrows lifted in a somewhat surprised manner.  She looked ridiculous, especially with the eyepatch she always wore over her bad eye.  It was white and lacy looking and it never quite matched whatever gown she chose.  Today was no different.  Killua could hear the chatter of the guests increase as they neared the foyer.

Kikyo forced him to stop at the top of the central staircase with her, overlooking all the guests.  Killua didn’t recognize the vast majority of them.  In the split second it had taken the crowd to notice them waiting, all noise had stopped.  Silva cleared his throat then spoke from is place at the bottom of the staircase.

“We would like to welcome you all today to the celebration of my son, Killua Zoldyck’s sixteenth birthday. We thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to celebrate with us.”

Killua tuned the rest of his father’s short speech out. Killua let his mother lead him down the stairs into the marbled foyer when his father finished.  He could play along, he supposed.  It was only for one evening.  He checked his pocket watch, a gift from his father last year, and figured the party would last at least four hours.  He should be in bed before midnight.  He could do that. 

He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t.  His mother was just too much.  She was just…he couldn’t do it.  Alluka hadn’t shown up to dinner.  No one mentioned her absence, but when Kikyo saw that the seat next to Killua was empty, she decided to fill it.  With Neon Nostrade.  Killua wanted to die. 

Sure Neon was pretty, he guessed.  She was the daughter of a rich aristocrat, and she seemed nice enough.  But she was annoying.  All she talked about was her hobby, which was more suited to Illumi’s interests than Killua’s.

“And then when you’re replacing the eyes, you need to make sure the glass is super good quality because if there’s any air bubbles, the animal will look funny.  The eyes are the most important part of taxidermy.”

“Fascinating.”

“But don’t get me wrong, the stuffing is important too.  I get mine imported from...”

Killua knew his mother’s game.  She had mentioned Neon a few times over the past month.

“She’s such a lovely girl, don’t you think?”  “Her father has been making some very good investments.  I should ask him if you could spend a summer with them.  You could learn something.”  “Neon is quite the perfect young lady, I’m sure she’ll make someone a very good wife.”

Killua sighed into his pudding.  He shouldn’t have been surprised at how this party had played out, but every year was a lesson in disappointment.  Why should this one be any diefferent?

Suddenly, Silva stood.  He tapped his wine glass with a fork gently, calling everyone’s attention to him.

“Once again, thank you all for attending our son’s birthday.  We are so grateful to be in the company of such good friends this evening.  I am also personally grateful for the family I have been blessed with, and as such, I have an important announcement to make.”

Killua felt himself blanch.  This was unusual, and that meant it couldn’t be good.

“My son Killua has shown a remarkable aptitude for business over the last four years, and as such, I am hereby naming him as the heir to the Zoldyck estate.”  The guests all began tittering.  Killua dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” he thought to himself.  This was not what he wanted at all.  This was not-

“Happy Birthday, Killua.  We expect great things from you.”  Silva raised his glass in a toast, and everyone followed suit.  Killua raised his own flute with a shaky hand.

Why wouldn’t he have named Illumi heir?  He was the oldest.  He was the only child that truly lived up to their parents’ expectations.  Why did they think Killua would be a good heir?  Killua didn’t want to be stuck here for the rest of his life.  Killua wanted to leave as soon as possible.  Killua wasn’t ready to take on household affairs and business propsitions.  Killua didn’t know what exactly he wanted, but he knew whatever it was it wasn’t on the Zoldyck property. 

He plastered a smile onto his face.  Neon kept pestering him about finances up until Amane brought out the cake.  It was a gaudy white and blue tower that made Killua cringe.  He didn’t let them sing for him.  He hated that.  He hated all the attention.  So as soon as Amane set the cake down, in all its fiery glory, Killua blew out all the candles.

“ _For the love of God, get me out of here._ ”

Not the most specific birthday wish, he realized, but definitely the most sincere he’d ever made.  A few of the guests laughed at his eagerness.  Kikyo gave him a disapproving look, but Silva just chuckled.

Once the guests began getting up for coffee in the ballroom, Killua excused himself.  He was just about ready to sleep for the remainder of his life.  Just as he was about to make his escape, a bony hand closed around his arm.

“Congratulations, Killua.”

“Uh, thanks, Illumi.”  His brother flashed that creepy grin again.

“Father and I have been planning this for a long time.  I’m sure you won’t disappoint us.” Killua didn’t even think he was trying to be subtle with the threat.

“We’ll see, I suppose.  But I’m curious.  Don’t you think you’d be a better heir?”

Illumi cocked his head as if he’d truly never considered the question.  “Hm.  I don’t think so.  Mother and Father believe I lack the social skills necessary to take charge of the household.  Besides, I am much more interested in watching my precious little brother grow into a man.”

Killua did his best to suppress a shudder.  “Thanks.  I’m heading to bed.”

“So soon?”

“I’m tired.”

“I’ll let mother know.”

“Don’t bother.”  Killua walked away as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.  He slowed down as he neared Alluka’s room.  He knocked on her door, but didn’t receive an answer.  He called her name.  Again, no answer.  He decided to test the door knob.  It gave, so he slowly opened the door and peered inside.  It seemed normal, save for the fact that Alluka was not in it.  Killua strode in.  He let his hand trace the edge of her desk and he looked out her window.  A book.  His hand hit a book.  He looked down, and squinted.  One Thousand and One Arabian Nights.  Alluka wouldn’t leave that on her desk.  Alluka always read in bed.  It should be under her pillow.  Killua took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic twisting his stomach.  He picked up the book and a slip of paper fell out.

“Goodbye, Killua.”

Killua had never run faster in his life.  He raced to the stables, dodging butlers and questions as he did so.  He threw himself onto the back of a random horse and roe towards the edge of the property.  He had no idea when Alluka had left, but if there was even a slight chance he could catch up to her, he would take it.  Rationally, he knew this was not the best option, nor the most effective, but he was too worried to care.

When he reached the fence separating the Zoldyck mansion from the outside world, he stopped.  Where could she have gone?  What good would it do him to search haphazardly like this?  He should tell the butlers.  He should tell his parents.  They might not love Alluka like they should, but it would look bad if their child went missing and they didn’t even search.  Killua pulled the reins back, and turned his horse around.  He’d search the rest of the grounds, then return and let everyone know.  As he searched, he couldn’t help but sneer at the mansion all lit up from the inside.  It was a beacon in the night that Killua did not need.

~

The next morning, Alluka’s horse returned to the mansion riderless.  Kikyo and Silva played as though they were concerned, but Killua knew better.  After dinner, Killua went into his room, packed small rations, a map, and a knife into a rucksack and snuck out to the stables.

He took Nanika out of her stall and saddled her as quickly as he could manage.

“Take me to her, Nanika.  Can you do that?” he asked.  Nanika huffed and heavily nodded her head.  Killua hopped on her back and rode into the darkness.

~

“Do you really know where you’re going?”

Nanika whinnied, as if Killua’s question had actually offended her.

“Sorry, it’s just that we’ve been out here for hours, and I feel like we’re going in circles.”  Why he thought he’d get a response from a horse, he didn’t know.  Nanika must have taken them off the Zoldyck property because the trees were much larger and closer together here, Killua had noticed.  It was a little unnerving how quiet it was.  There had been a few squirrels and birds earlier, closer to home, but now there was only the hiss of brown leaves rubbing up against one another in the wind.  The darkness made Killua uneasy.

“Is it much longer?” Killua asked.  Again, he wasn’t sure why he had expected an answer.  Nanika huffed, but kept on towards whatever destination she had in mind.  He sighed on her back but said no more.  Nanika looked confident.  She would stop if she didn’t know where she was going.

And then she stopped.

“What’s wrong, Nanika?  What is it?”  A low growl caught Killua’s attention.  “You can’t be serious,” he breathed.  A wolf stepped out of the shadows to his left.  It was crouching low and snapping its jaws at him.  Nanika’s breathing hitched, but she stayed still.  Another wolf stepped out of the trees towards them.  This one bared its teeth threateningly.  Killua tugged on the reins.

“Nanika,” he breathed.  “Nanika, move.”  Looking back on it that had probably been the wrong thing to say.  Killua should have known there would be more than two wolves, and that they would all give chase, but he had been nervous.  He could take one wolf.  Maybe two.  But a pack was another matter entirely.

Nanika skittered on her hooves.  She was fast, but she was scared, and she didn’t know where to go, so she tried to go in every direction.  Killua almost fell out of the saddle with her first jerk to the left.  When she finally began running in a single direction, Killua leaned downover her back to avoid getting caught in branches, but unfortunately that forced him to look down at the wolves keeping stride with Nanika.

An unnerving laugh echoed in Killua’s ears, over all the snapping branches and snarling wolves.  Killua had to do a double take over his shoulder.  A strange creature, half wolf, half human was chasing them along with the wolf pack.  In fact, judging on his position and the other wolves flanking him, he must have been the alpha of the pack.

“Two men in two days?” the creature snarled.  “Maybe you good for nothings will actually catch this one.”  A few of the wolves yipped and ran harder to catch up with Nanika.

Killua quickly rifled through his bag in search of his knife.  He had just gotten a hold of the hilt when Nanika stumbled.  Hearing a thump and a wolf crying out beneath him meant that Nanika had kicked one of the animals, but also that her hooves were about to meet uneven ground.  Nanika brayed out when her back hoof came down on the wolf’s torso and crushed it ribs.  She faltered, tossing Killua from side to side.  He held on as best he could, but since Nanika was still trying to run, he could feel the reins being torn from his trembling hands.

That was when Killua caught sight of the castle.

So they were that far away, huh?  It was strange how quickly Killua’s mind cleared once he had a plan.

“Nanika,” he yelled, “The castle!”  He used what little grip he had left to steer her towards the gates, just barely visible through the dense woods.

“Oh, no you don’t,” the strange creature behind them growled.  “I’m not losing another meal to that monster.”

Killua couldn’t think of anything more monstrous than this strange wolf creature.  He spurred Nanika on frantically.

“C’mon! C’mon! We need to-”

Before he could finish the thought, Nanika reared up unexpectedly.  Killuaflew to the ground, his knife bouncing out of his hand as he landed harshly on the forest floor.  He was up before he could even catch his breath, and he was running, each wheeze coming painfully and leaving with a stab in the ribs.  The only thing on his mind was running and how terrible the throbbing in his head was.

“Get him!” the creature screamed.  “I’m not going hungry tonight!”

Somehow, Killua managed to get his hand around the gate.  To his surprise, he didn’t need to rattle it or even push it that hard.  It just sort of swung open as he collided with it.  Nanika, seeing a way out, raced in after him, almost trampling him in the process.  Once Killua was on the other side, he threw the gate back, smacking some of the wolves in their snouts.  The others began pacing outside the metal gate.  The creature was almost there. Killua didn’t know if he had functioning human hands, but he didn’t want to find out, so he gingerly hooked the lock around itself, took a nearby tree branch, and hit the pieces hard enough to bend them.

Not a moment later, the wolf thing reached the gate.  He slammed himself into the bars, reaching through, trying to grab at Killua, who stumbled back.

“Get back here!  You’re mine!”

Killua sucked in a deep breath of air, wincing as it left painfully.  He did not turn his back on the wolves reaching their paws through the gaps in the iron.  He knew better.  His heart almost stopped when Nanika’s lips pushed at his hair.

“Lord!  You scared the shit out of me,” he wheezed.  He glanced over his shoulder and Nanika’s back.  “Looks like we’re staying here tonight.”

“You’ll die!  You’ll die either way, so just be my supper!” the wolf-man called.  “At least I’ll finish you off quickly!”

Killua sneered.  He knew the rumors about the old castle, but he was too old to be scared of them anymore.  No way was this abomination of a creature going to try and frighten him into giving himself up.  Without another thought, he backed himself up through the courtyard and on to the front steps of the castle.  The wolves were still pressing themselves up against the gate, but they seemed more agitated than ferocious now.  Killua knockedon the tall wooden doors of the castle, only to find that, much like the gate, they were already open.  He slipped inside, beckoning for Nanika to follow after him.  Bringing a horse into a castle was probably bad manners, but this place was abandoned, so he wouldn’t be offending anyone.  Slamming the doors closed behind them, Killua finally allowed himself to turn around.

The castle was definitely not abandoned.  To Killua’s surprise, there were candles lit on the second floor, and not a hint of dust anywhere.  He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but he didn’t know what else to do with Nanika.  He couldn’t leave her outside.

“Hello?” he called.  “I know it’s not appropriate to bring a dirty horse into such a clean place, but there are wolves outside, and I fear for her life.  Is there a stable I can put her in?”

Nanika bit his sleeve at the comment, and he let himself smile.  But she was dirty.  There was blood on her back hooves, dirk down her flanks, and saliva frothing at her bit.

There was no answer, but Killua swore he heard someone mumbling.

“Hello?” He called again.  “Is anyone there?”

This time it was unmistakable.  There was definitely someone speaking.  Their voice was soft, and it echoed through in the palace foyer eerily.  Killua put a hand on Nanika’s chest.

“Stay here.”  He walked towards the wide staircase.  He took a few steps up, then paused when he heard a laugh.  “Alluka,” he whispered.  She was here?  She had made it all this way?  She was…safe?  Killua ran.  He didn’t have time to look about the castle or take stock of rooms as he raced up the stairs and threw doors open.  He called her name, desperately searching for any sign of her.  He found her sitting in front of a small fire in what looked like a den.  He ignored the dark velvet couches and ornately carved side-tables and threw himself at his sister.

“Killua?” she squeaked.

“I was so afraid,” he gushed.  “Why did you run away?  Why didn’t you tell me?  I could have come with you!” he pulled away and studied her at arm’s length.  “Are you hurt anywhere?”  
“What?  No, I’m fine.  How did you find me?”

“Nanika led me here.  Come on.  Get your things.  We’ll get out of here.”

“I’m not going home,” Naika whispered.  “I’m not going back there.”

“We don’t have to go home.  We can go anywhere, but this place is in the middle of nowhere.  We need to find a town far enough away that mother and father won’t find us, where we can get jobs and food.”  
“Killua, you need to leave.”

Killua felt the ground drop out from underneath him.  It seemed like his life was becoming one startling revelation after another.  His fingers tightened around her arms.  “I’m not leaving without you.”

“Killua, please, if you ever want to leave here, you need to do it now.”  There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

“No, you’re coming with me,” he almost shouted.  “We need each other!  I can’t live in that house with Illumi and mother without you.”

“You’re going to be the heir, they won’t hurt you anymore.”

“How did you know that?”

“It was obvious.”

“I don’t want to be the heir.”

“I can’t go back there.  And I can’t leave here.”

“What do you mean you can’t leave?”

The fire flickered and a low grumble made the ground rumble.

“Oh, now you’re in for it,” Alluka sighed.  “You should go before he sees you.”

“Sees me? Who?”

A door on the other side of the room rattled, then slowly opened inwards.  Killua put himself between it and his sister.  There in the doorway, stood the tallest, most intimidating man Killua had ever seen.  His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail, similar to how Killua’s father wore his hair.  The man was almost so muscular it was painful to look at, but what made Killua most afraid was the man’s eyes.  They were gold and dead in their sockets.

“Oh, hello.  I must guess by your hair that you are Master Killua.  Miss Alluka has told me all about you.  Welcome home.  I am the prince of this castle.  My name is Gon.”

~

“Welcome home?” Killua asked, confused.

“Yes, welcome home,” the man stated.

“This isn’t my home.”

“It is now.”

Killua blinked and shook his head in disbelief.  “No, this isn’t my home.  I came to retrieve my sister.  We’re leaving.”

“No, you will not.”

“Look, uh, Your Majesty.  I’m sorry to barge into your castle and make a mess; truly I am.  But Alluka and I don’t live here.”

“It is too dangerous to leave.  I forbid you from going outside.”

Killua bristled.  “All due respect, sir, but we’re leaving.”

The prince slammed his fist on the table next to him.  Both Alluka and Killua jumped.

“No.  You are not leaving the walls of this castle while Welfin and his men patrol the nearby forest.  It is too dangerous.”

“Welfin?  Is that that thing that chased me here?”

“Most likely.  And if you’ve encountered him, you know how dangerous he and his wolves are.  You must stay here.”

“Killua,” Alluka said quietly.  “It’s not so bad here.  Just stay.”

“Are you serious, Alluka?  I understand that he’s concerned for our safety, but this is ridiculous.”  He turned back to Gon.  “You can’t keep us here.”

“I have everything you could ever desire here.  You will want for nothing while you live in the palace.”

“That’s not the issue!”

“I will have servants show you to your quarters.  I hope to see you at dinner.”  And with a bow, the prince was gone.  Killua turned to a table and swiped the tea tray off it with a crash.

“God damn it!”  He grabbed Alluka’s hand.  “Come on.  We’re leaving.”

“Killua, wait!”  He dragged her back to the front foyer where Nanika was waiting for them.  Killua went to the doors, and rattled the handles.  He began banging on the doors when they didn’t open, yelling, “God damn it!  God damn it!”

“Killua,” Alluka asked gently.  “It’s really very nice here.  His Majesty is very kind.  He’s a good man.  We can stay here and never have to worry about mother and father or Illumi again.  I can be safe here.”

“You’re willing to give up your freedom for safety?” Killua hissed.  “When you could have both?  Do you have any idea how cowardly that is?”  Alluka ripped her hand out of his grip.  Killua hated how she was looking at him.  “I’m- I’m sorry.  That was out of line.  You’re braver than I’ll ever be.  But Alluka-”

“I’m staying here, Killua.  For as long as Prince Gon will keep me.”

“Excuse me,” a soft voice called from atop the stairs.  A young woman dressed in blue was watching them with a disinterested glare.  “I am to show you to your rooms.  Rather, Master Killua, I am to show you to your room.  Please follow me.”  When Killua did not respond right away, the woman raised her eyebrows at him.  Killua grit his teeth.  Fine.  He could stay here until he could figure out a way to convince Alluka to escape with him.  He walked up the stairs and the woman began out of the foyer without another word spared.

“What about Nanika?” Allluka asked.

“I’ll have Leorio clean up after her and take her to the stables.  Don’t worry, Miss Alluka.”

“Thank you, Kurapika.”  Killua was almost stopped in his tracks.  He had never heard someone being so kind to his sister like that.  At least not after she had told everyone she was a sister.  She noticed his hesitation and took his hand in hers once more.

“I like it here, Killua.  I think you will too.”

“I still-”

“Prince Gon must have frightened you, I’m sure,” Kurapika sighed.  “He is a kind man.  Unfortunately, that is also his biggest flaw.  He has lost too much, so he deeply fears losing any more.”

“He doesn’t know us,” Killua said through gritted teeth.  “He can’t lose us if we aren’t his.”

“Killua, I consider him a friend,” said Alluka.  “We had a very long talk last night.  He’s good.  He’s good to me, and he’ll be good to you too.  We don’t need to risk the forest if we can just stay here.”

“Your sister is right.  The forest is too dangerous for you two to travel through.”

“You’re underestimating us.”

“Alright, then how did you end up here?”

Killua opened his mouth to answer, but realized he didn’t have an answer yet.  He desperately tried to think of something.

“Hmm,” was all Kurapika said in response to his silence.

“I was ambushed,” Killua finally reasoned.  “My knife got knocked out of my hand.”

“Did you believe the forest and its creatures would wait for you to prepare yourself?  No matter how skilled in combat you are, you will always be at a disadvantage in the forest.”

Killua stayed silent this time.  Alluka squeezed his hand.

During this conversation and tour about the castle, Killua had been subtly trying to take in the surroundings.  Maybe there was another door to the outside somewhere.  The walls were mostly a deep green, with gold molding and candle holders. One of the halls they’d gone down had some suits of armor, all watching the trio pass by.  The whole palace was lit, but only just barely.  The candles flickered like they were about to go out, and they were spread so far apart, Killua found himself almost longing for the large open windows of the Zoldyck mansion.

“Aren’t you gonna tell them all about the history of the place?” an unfamiliar voice asked from behind Killua.

“Leorio!” Alluka exclaimed.  She practically jumped into this new man’s arms.  Killua wanted to separate them.  Alluka had been here almost a day, and she was already friends with the prince, and apparently familiar with his staff.

“Hey there girlie.  What you been up too?  Reading more books I’ll bet.  You’re gonna read so much you’re eyes’ll fall out if you’re not careful.  I know, I’m a doctor.”

“He’s not a doctor,” Kurapika corrected.  “He was studying to be one before the-”

“Before I lost that scholarship back home,” Leorio jumped in.  “Don’t mind him.  He’s just jealous I have such a pretty girl hanging off me like this.”  Kurapika was a man then, Killua realized.

“I was reading,” Alluka admitted.  “But I was playing with Koda most of the day.”

“Who’s Koda?” asked Killua.  Kurapika had begun walking again, and Leorio joined their party, Alluka linking arms with him.

“Gon’s dog.  Good pup, just a little wild.  Needs a lot of attention.”

“Leorio, you need to address him correctly in front of guests,” Kurapika hissed.

“Why bother?  They’re gonna live here from now on aren’t they?”

“Yes, but-”

“Gon already told me I could drop formalities,” Alluka interrupted.  Kurpika’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“I can’t believe that boy.”

Leorio grinned.  “I mean it must be tiring having everyone treat you differently and expect great things from you just because of how you’re born.  He probably doesn’t want the titles because they carry a lot of responsibility.”  Killua swallowed thickly at the words.

“For someone as dense as you, you do say some insightful things,” said Kurapika.

“Was that a complement?” Leorio teased.  “I’ll be sure to write it down in my diary.”

“There’s a horse in the foyer.  Please go clean her up and take her to the stables.”

“Her name is Nanika,” Alluka informed him.  “I raised her myself.  She’s very docile.”

“I’ll be sure to take extra good care of her then,” Leorio winked.  A strange look overcame his face, and he began to cough into a handkerchief.  He looked into the white square and frowned.  “Well, I’d best be going,” he said plastering on a quick smile.  Killua gave him a funny look, but Leorio raised a hand and turned down a corridor before Killua could say anything.

A few more turns and twists into the castle and Kurapika stopped in front of a large door.

“This will be your room Killua.  Alluka’s is two doors down, so you will not have to worry about her.  If you have any need of a servant, there are bells in the servants’ quarters.  Do not hesitate to ring for us.”  He opened the door, ushered the siblings into the room, then left them.

The room was white and plush if Killua had to describe it simply.  It was just as dimly lit as the rest of the castle, but warmer in color, although Killua supposed that could just be the candle light.  The four-poster bed had a white canopy, and a simple white comforter.  There were toiletries on a light wooden night stand.  There were wardrobes and a vanity and even a small display of blue and white china on the mantel piece.  The fireplace stood empty, but there was no chill in the room.

“It’s just as pretty as my room!” Alluka smiled as she sat on the bed.  She kicked her legs and looked around.

“It’s very nice.  Almost as nice as back home.”  Alluka’s face twisted.  “The quality of the room, not the company.”

“That’s fair, I suppose. I like it much better here though.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find a place you like better once we get out of here.”

“Killua,” Alluka sighed.

“Don’t worry about it for now.  I’ll figure something out.”

“Why can’t we just stay here?  No one else accepts me the way you do, but they do here!  As soon as I corrected Gon, he started calling me “she” and he even offered to have dresses brought up to my room.  I’ll never find that in a village.  Not back home, and not anywhere else.”

“We’ll find somewhere better,” Killua stated.  “I can’t deal with someone controlling my every move like this.”

“He’s not controlling your every move,” Alluka tried to reason, “Just… a lot of them.”  Killua raised an eyebrow.  “Look, it’s not like you’ll get bored here!  This place is huge.  Gon even told me he’d show me to the library if I wanted.  He says it’s huge!”

“Alluka.  I need you to be serious.  If I asked you to leave with me, would you?”

She looked uncomfortable for a moment before sighing.  “I don’t know.  I thought I would be fine without you, but I missed you, even if we were only apart for a day.  I would probably go with you.”

“Thank you.  Just wait until I find a way out of this place, alright?  We’ll find a place where you’ll be safe, and we’ll both be free to live how we want.”

~

Killua did not see much of anyone over the next few weeks.  It kind of made sense to be honest.  This place was supposed to be abandoned.  If there were too many people in it, that rumor never would have started.  It was still unnerving to walk down halls of art, thinking you were the only one in that wing only to run into a servant.  He made it a point to spend some time with Alluka each day, of course, but many of his hours were spent wandering the castle, looking for possible exits.  The problem with this was that even once Killua found a way out of the castle, there was still the gate to worry about.

The most he saw of the prince and the servants was at supper times.  Breakfast and lunch were much less formal, and Killua never saw anyone but Alluka and sometimes Leorio then.  Usually suppers were quiet.  Gon and Alluka would make conversation about books and horse rearing, but Killua kept his mouth shut.  He didn’t want to talk to Gon, for fear that he would actually like the man.  Plus it wasn’t as if he had much to contribute to these conversations anyway.  Killua had never had much time for pleasure reading.  His father had made sure that most of the books he read were on economics and political history, which Killua now realized was supposed to prepare him for taking over the property.

Today’s exploration was in the Eastern Wing, which contained the kitchen.  Killua was somewhat excited to see where all the food was made, since all of it had been extraordinary.  And it wasn’t like any of the servants had told him this part of the castle was off limits. 

~

The kitchen was strange, in Killua’s opinion.  He was used to clean white lines, porcelain, and small strips of metal.  The palace kitchen was much more…earthen.  The tables and work stations were all wooden, and the only appliance that was obviously metal was the stove, which was black.  There were small baskets of flowers and herbs growing on the single wide windowsill that stood over the sink, which was really just an old flower pot.

“What do you want?” came a deep voice.  Killua jumped, ready to flee.  A blonde head popped out from behind a pantry door.  “Well?”

“I-I just wanted to see the kitchen!”  This woman was massive, at odds with the girlish pigtails and bright pink dress under her apron.

“Well, usually when people want to see the kitchen, they want something to eat.  Either tell me what you want or get out.  I don’t have time to talk.  Cookie!” the woman yelled.  “How’s that ganache coming?”

“It’s coming, it’s coming, Bisky!”

“Hurry up, Sweetheart!”

Another woman appeared from further in the kitchen.  This one was much smaller, more feminine than Bisky.  Killua’s jaw almost dropped when she dipped her finger into the bowl of ganache she carried and held it out for Bisky to try.  Bisky put her mouth around the sample, pulled back looking pensive, then broke into a smile.

“Perfect.”  She turned to Killua.  “Well?  Are you gonna sit there and gawk or are you gonna tell me what you want?”

“Can I get, uh, a pastry?”

“Sweet tooth, huh?  There’s a tray of chocolate croissants over there.”  Killua slunk over to the tray, trying to stay out of the way.  “It’s good manners to thank people,” Bisky said as she threw down a glob of dough into a pile of flour.  Killua glanced at Cookie, who was heading back to her station.  She laughed and winked at him.

“Thank you?”

“Better.”

“Is it just you two in here?”

“Humph.  Unfortunately.”

“And you make all the food for everyone?”

“Yup,” Bisky said with a grunt.  Killua watched her arm muscles tense ad flex as she kneaded the dough.  He felt his stomach drop when he realized she might be even more muscular than his father, and maybe even more so than Prince Gon.

“That seems kind of ridiculous,” he said.

“It is.”

“Why doesn’t the prince hire more cooks then?”

Bisky looked up from her work to squint at him.  “Are you serious?  You think anyone would willingly work here?  At one point we _had_ other cooks, but they all abandoned ship, so to speak.”

“Why?”

“Again,” she grunted as she kneaded, “would you want to work in an old dusty castle in a forest infested with terrifying animals?  It’s not exactly a great prospect.”

“I suppose, but why would they work here and then leave?  Did something happen?”

“You ask a lot of questions.  You’d best keep most of them to yourself.”

Killua opened his mouth, but thought better of it.  What was she implying?  Killua munched on the croissant.  “Wow, this is really good.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, I-”

“It’s alright.  I don’t exactly look like the baking type.  But I’m damn good at my job.”  She wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist.  “I’m almost as good as Cookie,” she smiled.

“I heard that!” Cookie called from the back.  “There’s a reason you’re the head cook and not me, you old sap!”

“Sweetheart,” Bisky whined.  “Let me compliment you!”

Cookie poked her head out from the back half of the kitchen and blew Bisky a kiss.  Killua stuck out his tongue.

“Oh, you’re just jealous,” Bisky said.  She went back to kneading.  “If you’re done poking your nose into places it doesn’t belong, you can go now.  I don’t exactly have time to talk right now.”

“It’s not good manners to rush people who are eating,” Killua snarked back.  Bisky raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything.  When Killua was done, he wiped his hands off on his trousers and looked around a little more.  The most interesting feature of the kitchen was the window.  It reached almost from one wall to the other, even if it wasn’t very tall.  Given that the castle was in the middle of the woods, it didn’t do much in terms of lighting, but it was still the biggest window Killua had seen since arriving.  What was more was that there was a perfect view of the gate.

What was more was there was a perfect view of a hole in the gate.

Killua felt blood rush to his head and his hands twitched.  There, straight in front of the window, was an irregularity in the gate.  It looked like someone had been trying to dig their way under the gate, got fed up with it halfway through and forced their way through.  In order to hide his surprise and relief, Killua took a deep breath, then took his leave.  Bisky gave him a wave without looking up from her dough.

Killua strode out of the kitchen with excitement.  His steps were quicker and longer than they usually were.  There was an escape.  There was a way out.  He needed to find Alluka!  Tell her that they could go!  There was a way out!  He still needed to find a door to the outside that wasn’t locked.  But!  There was a way out of the courtyard!  Killua was just about to turn into the hall that would lead him back to the central rooms when something caught his attention.  He couldn’t say what it was, possibly a glinting candelabra, maybe a soft sigh or the whoosh of curtains, but he found himself slowing.  Silva had always complimented Killua’s observational skills, so he was confident that it couldn’t have been nothing.  He stopped and waited to see if he could pinpoint it.  Maybe it was just a general sense of unease that made him stop, but his gut wasn’t usually wrong.

He turned back towards the candelabra or the curtain or the uneasiness and followed it.  Down the hall, there was a door that stood just slightly open, so Killua gently pushed on it.  It practically fell open, so Killua stepped in quietly.  There was a sense of silence, solemnity in this room.  It was darker than the rest of the castle, but there were more windows.  The room was neat, a large bed at the center of the side wall, several bureaus and small tables, no sink basin, but a huge vanity with all sort of toiletries lined up.

The small table that stood in front of the center window immediately caught Killua’s attention.  In a glass vase, there was a single white lily.  Killua approached it.  ‘Rather lack luster for a bouquet,’ he thought.  He reached out and gently put his finger to a petal.

“Be careful,” a deep voice behind him stated.  Killua whipped around.  The prince was bending over the bed, wearing only a robe over his broad shoulders.  “That flower is very important to me.”  He stood up, holding an undershirt.  He glanced over his shoulder at Killua, then removed the top portion of his robe and shimmied into the linen shirt.  Killua wanted to sputter a response, but couldn’t find the words.  “Is there a reason you’ve come to see me, Killua?”

“I-I…No.  I thought I saw something,” he admitted.

“Hmm.  I need to continue dressing myself.  If you’ve finished your inspection…”

“Uh, yeah, apologies.”  The prince just nodded.  Killua was about to race out of the prince’s room when he spotted the portrait on the wall.  “Is that you?”

“Yes.  It’s a portrait from before my father left the castle in my hands.”

The portrait was simple; a woman and man stood on either side of a young child who was obviously a young Prince Gon.  The man and woman were both stoic, similar to the way Killua’s progenitors looked in the portraits back home, but Gon was…smiling.  It wasn’t a small smile, it was a large, toothy smile that made his eyes squint.  It was like he’d been caught mid-laugh.  Killua couldn’t help but stare.

“How old are you?” he wanted to take back the words as soon as he’d said them.

“I just turned eighteen.”

“Bullshit,” Killua clapped a hand around his mouth this time.  He looked for Gon’s reaction, but he only smiled slightly.

“Appearances are deceiving.”

“But you’re- you look like you’re-”

Killua didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Prince Gon!”  Kurapika shouted from where he stood at the door.  Killua grit his teeth.  Maybe observation wasn’t one of his strong points.  “Welfin’s men have infiltrated the courtyard!  They’re tearing down the front door as we speak!”

Gon, who had apparently put pants on in the last thirty seconds, strode past Killua.  He grabbed a coat off one of the tables on his way out of the room.  The only thing he said was, “Take Killua and the rest of the staff to one of the store rooms.”

Killua’s mind raced as he remembered the hole in the gate.  He’d been so concentrated on getting _out_ , he’d forgotten that the real purpose of the gate was to keep things from getting _in_.  Kurapika took him by the arm and began leading him out of the room.  Killua let himself get dragged out of the room and down some stairs.

“Aren’t you going to help him?  Is he gonna take all of them on himself?”

“Bisky will help him.”

“Just Bisky?”

“No one else is strong enough to deal with Welfin and his wolves.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”  Killua hadn’t expected such a contrite answer, so he shut up.  When they got to their destination, a small underground room near the back of the castle, Kurapika let go of him.  There were maybe twenty people in the room besides them.  Some Killua remembered from his time wandering the halls.  He even noticed Cookie among the small crowd.  A few more servants were still trickling in through other doors in the plain room.

“Where’s Alluka?”  Killua didn’t see her, and to be honest, he was much more worries about her than he was about the prince or Bisky.  Both of them were strong, but Alluka was… Alluka had the strength of a child still, and she’d rather sit in reading than go out and push her physical limits.

“I don’t know.  I’m sure she’s here, just give me a moment to look.”

“Kurapika! Killua!  Where’s Alluka?”  Leorio pushed his way through the crowd to speak to them.  “Is she not here yet?”

“She’s not here?”

“Calm down everyone,” Kurapika said.  “There are still servants coming in.  I’m sure she’s with one of them.”

Killua would whip around each time someone new entered the room, but Alluka was not among any of the stragglers.

“I have to go find her.”

“You can’t do that,” Leorio sighed.  “I get that she’s your sister, but we don’t know what’s going on out there.  Just stay here until Gon comes and tells us it’s safe.”

“Not while Alluka is out there!”

“Killua, are you trained with a gun?”  Kurapika’s question took Killua aback.

“Yes?  My family goes hunting a lot.”

“There’s a stash of hunting guns in the room directly above us.  If you need to find your sister go to that room, take a gun, and be careful.”  Killua nodded.  Not a second later he was out of the room, running towards the stairs Kurapika had led him down.  Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s shoulder.

“Are you crazy?  He’ll get killed out there!”

“He’ll be fine.  He won’t die until he’s sure Alluka is safe.”

“That’s not comforting!”

“Trust me Leorio,” Kurapika said rubbing his wrist.  “He’ll be fine.”

Leorio was still skeptical.  “If he dies it’s gonna gnaw at my conscious for decades, and it’ll be your fault.”

“He would have snuck out anyway.  At least now he can get his hands on some weapons.”

~

Killua almost froze at the top of the staircase in the foyer.  He probably looked strange with several rifles and a few bayonets stacked in his arms, but the scene below was even more outlandish.  There were dead wolves and blood all over the floor, more live wolves snarling and snapping at their opponents, and in the middle of it all, Bisky and Gon were standing back to back.  Bisky was covered in blood, and throwing all her weight behind each ax swing she made.  Gon had a gun, but it appeared he’d run out of ammunition, since he was only using the bayonette.  Killua almost laughed when a wolf came too close and Gon punched it in the neck, sending it flying.

There was one pussyfooting around the edge of the brawl, Killua noticed.  He was waiting for an opening on Bisky, and Killua didn’t think she could see him preparing to pounce.  Without thinking, he dropped all the rifles but one, cocked it, and shot the wolf dead.  Bisky and Gon both looked up and the sound, but didn’t have time to say anything.  The wolves kept coming at them, and Killua heard a hoarse laugh behind him.

“So there’s another fighter then, is there?  And what’s this?”  Killua shuddered.  He recognized the voice.  “Have you enjoyed the four week extension on your life?”

The creature from his time in the woods leaned down and looked him right in the eye.  Killua frantically tried to cock his rifle again.  Welfin, the creature slapped it out of his hands with his powerful paw.  “Now that’s cheating, boy.  Can’t use guns against an unarmed opponent. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”  Killua stepped back and reached into his back pocket, feeling for the hunting knife he’d stashed there.  Welfin took a step forward.  “I knew Prince Gon had a thing for white hair, but I never thought he’d take you in.  I should have killed you in the woods.”  He leaned in again.  Killua waited until he could smell the rank stench of stale breath.  Then he slashed.  Welfin screamed and clenched his face with both paws.  Killua took the opportunity to drag the knife across Welfin’s stomach.  The knife wasn’t very sharp, unfortunately, but it still managed to draw some blood.

While Welfin was screaming and reeling over his injuries, Killua snatched up one of his rifles, loaded it, and aimed.  Welfin was angry now and he crouched on all fours.  He was about to jump at Killua, but Killua shot before Welfin’s back paws left the marble floor.

To make sure he was really dead, Killua put the muzzle against Welfin’s back and shot three more times.  Then he took up another rifle, ran down the stairs and called to Gon.

“You’ve got five rounds,” he yelled as he threw the gun over the thinning wolves.  Gon caught it, tossed his own rifle to the ground, and began shooting with the new one.  Killua took his knife and managed to force it through a few of the wolves’ rib cages.  There were only maybe fifteen wolves left when Killua heard a scream from the other side of the hall.

“Alluka,” he and Gon said in unison.  They each managed to wound if not kill a few more wolves.  “Bisky, handle the rest!” Gon yelled.

“What are you kidding?  Get back here!”

Killua and Gon ran down the hall the scream had come from and called Alluka’s name.  There was some sobbing from up ahead, so they continued down the hall.

“What’s over here?” Killua asked, almost out of breath.

“She’s in the library.”

“How far?”

“Up there.”  They sprinted the last meter or two to the open library doors.  They entered and immediately brought their guns up to aim.  They both whipped around looking for any targets, but found none.  Suddenly, from further in the library, there was a crash and some loud sobbing.  Again, they ran.

They found her standing on a table, book in hand, with four wolves circling her.  They each took one out on sight.  The other two startled, and bolted away.  Gon motioned for Killua to grab Alluka, so he did.  Then Gon went off in search of the wolves.

“Get out of here.  Find Bisky, just get out of here, okay?”

“Killua,” she sobbed, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.  I’m more worried about you.  Now get out of here.  Bisky can protect you.”  He began pushing her towards the door.  A gun shot and a yelp startled both of them, but Killua used the distraction to shove Alluka into the hallway, away from the remaining wolf.  He shut the door behind him as he reentered.

Letting out a low whistle, he crouched behind one of the large book cases.  He saw a flash of gray between the stacks, but could get a good shot.  When Gon appeared, stalking after the animal, Killua almost shot him.  Sighing, he snuck up to Gon’s side, making sure the prince knew he was there.

“Head towards the back slowly.  I’ll head towards the front and we’ll corner it in the back corner.”

Gon nodded and went on his way.  Killua had underestimated his hunting skills because not even a few minutes later, the thing was cornered and shot between the eyes.  Killua unloaded his empty rounds, then glanced at Gon.

“Do you think Bisky and Alluka are alright?”

“Bisky is a better hunter than either of us.  I’m sure they’re fine.”  Killua rubbed his forehead at Gon’s terse reply.  He looked up when the prince continued.  “You’re an excellent shot, Killua.”  
“Yeah.  Family used to hunt together.  I know how to protect myself.”

Gon didn’t speak right away.  Finally he said, “I see.”  Killua grit his teeth.

“Is that it?”  Gon cocked his head at the question.  “You keep me here for four weeks, would have died without my help, and all you can say is, ‘I see’?  I can protect myself, and I can protect my sister.  We don’t need you to make our decisions for us.”

“Killua-”

“No, I don’t want to hear you try and defend yourself.  I need to make sure Alluka is alright.”  So he stormed out of the library.  Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Killua was starting to shake.  He ran as fast as he could back to the foyer. Bisky stood in the middle of a pile of wolf corpses, holding Alluka.

“Alluka!”  His sister’s head turned and her teary eyes lit up.

“Killua!”  She jumped from Bisky’s arms and ran to him.  “Don’t ever do that again!  I thought you were going to die!”

“I could leave my little sister alone in a situation like that,” Killua whispered.  “Are they all dead?” he asked Bisky.

“Should be.  I’m still gonna do a castle-wide search.  Just in case.”  Gon returned to the foyer and Bisky honed in on him.  “And who do you think you are, leaving me here to deal with twelve wolves?”

“I only did it because I knew you could handle it.”

“Yeah, well now my dress isn’t even worth saving.  You’re just lucky I was finished before Alluka came out.  In the amount of time it took you two to kill four wolves, I killed twelve.  Just remember that.”  Her ax clanged loudly on the floor when she dropped it.  “I’m not cleaning that up either.  I’ve still got about seventeen suppers to make.”  She strutted out of the foyer, leaving the three others in the foyer.

“Go to the servants,” Gon finally said when she was out of sight.  “I will aid Bisky in her search for any other wolves.”

“Oh no,” Killua snapped. “I’m helping.”  Gon’s hands twitched, and he almost said something.  “You can’t rely on me like that in a fight and then tell me I’m not strong enough to help search.”

“I suppose not,” Gon sighed.  “You’ll stay with me though.  Alluka, we’ll take you to the safe room.”

Their trip was mostly silent.  Killua used the time to examine Gon out of the corner of his eye.  Gon had said he was just barely eighteen, but Killua was having trouble believing he was only two years older than himself.  Gon was at least half a meter taller than he was.  If Killua had to guess, he’d put Gon at about twenty-three or twenty-four, but definitely not eighteen.  Killua tried to act like he hadn’t been staring when Gon turned his head.

When they opened the door to the safe room, Kurapika and Leorio practically tumbled out on top of them.

“Are you alright?”

“Any injuries?”

“I can’t believe Kurapika let you out there! Practically sending you to your death!”

Gon raised his hands to pacify them.  “Everyone is fine.  Killua is a…capable fighter.  Keep Alluka here until we confirm that all the wolves are dead.”

He turned away without waiting for an answer, and Killua saw a flash of red.  He jogged to catch up with Gon’s wide steps.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Killua.”

“No, your arm.  There’s blood on your arm.”

“It’s not mine.”

“Let me see it,” Killua grabbed Gon’s right arm before the words were really out of his mouth.  Gon had a relatively nasty bite mark in his forearm.  “Do you have medical supplies?”

“On the next floor.  We need to make sure there aren’t anymore-”

“This needs to get treated,” Killua gently shook Gon’s arm.

“It can wait.  I’ve had worse.”

Killua rolled his eyes but acquiesced.  Checking the rest of the first floor took about an hour, if Killua’s internal clock was working right.  It was mostly boring, except that he got to see rooms he hadn’t explored yet.  As they were heading up to the second floor through the foyer, Gon stepped over Welfin’s body.

“How did they get in?” he whispered to himself.  Killua’s jaw clenched.

“Um, there’s a gap in the gate behind the kitchen.  I noticed it this morning.”

“I see.”  Killua had expected him to turn harshly and accuse him of keeping information from him.

“You’re not upset?”

“Why should I be?  I know you don’t want to be here.  You were probably thinking of using it as an escape route, am I wrong?”

“N-no, but-”

“Besides, if you noticed the hole this morning, they were probably already on the castle grounds.  There wasn’t anything to be gained in you giving away your only escape route.”  Killua gapped.  “Just because I am the one keeping you here, for your own good, I might add, does not mean I don’t understand your reasoning or thought process, Killua.”

“If you really understood, you’d let Alluka and I go,” Killua spat.  “You can’t keep me here against my will like this!  It’s inhumane!  You can’t force this on me!”  Gon didn’t say anything.  “Argh!  I’m tired of people making my decisions for me!  I can handle myself!”

“So this is a deeper issue than I had assumed.”

“What?”

“Alluka has asked me to talk to you about responsibility and mentioned that you have trouble accepting decisions that do not involve you.”  Again, Killua couldn’t think of anything to say so put a hand to his forehead.  What was Alluka doing telling this prince things that had nothing to do with him?

Finally he said, “I don’t have trouble accepting decisions that don’t involve me!  I have trouble with people making decisions for me.  They expect me to act like an adult, but constantly treat me like a child!  Just like you!”

“I’m assuming the ‘they’ is your parents?”

“It’s none of your business.”  Killua pushed open a door and glanced in.  No wolves.

“Probably not, but I can relate.”

“Oh, please.”

“I didn’t want to be a prince.”

“Yeah, well you were born into that, buddy.  I lived my whole life thinking I’d be able to get out of that awful place.”  His voiced softened involuntarily.  “I was gonna take Alluka with me.”

“You’re a good brother, and I’m sorry things didn’t go according to plan.”  Killua grunted, angry again.  “My father left when I was nine.  I hadn’t expected him to leave me the throne until I was at least twenty.  Even if the circumstances are different, I can understand the confusion and anger you probably feel.”

“Whatever.”

“Killua, as much as you may not want to believe it, I do want you to be happy here.”

Killua grunted as he threw open the next door.  This was exactly why he’d been avoiding Gon.  He wasn’t a bad man.  He was…kind.  He was too nice for Killua to keep hating him.

“I’ll be happy when I can leave.”

“Hmm.”

“Why won’t you let us go?  Huh?  I’ve proven myself haven’t I?  I can take care of myself.”

“You can take care of yourself in an isolated incident.  The forest is a much different matter.”

Killua wanted to scream.  “I can’t believe you!  You’re just like my parents.  Stubborn.  So stubborn!”

“I’ve been told it’s one of my less attractive qualities.”

“Are you smiling?  Do you think this is funny?”

“More amusing than funny.”

“You’re not winning me over, you know.”

“Apologies.”

“I still have a lot of questions for you too, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.  But we’ve got company right now, so they’ll have to wait.”

Two wolves were squatting in an unoccupied bedroom.  They’d torn the bed to ribbons, and feather down was still hanging in the air.  Killua and Gon dispatched them both quickly, each with a single shot.

“So what do you want to know?”

“Why does everyone think this place is abandoned, huh?  What’s the point of that?”

“It wasn’t on purpose.  Servants began leaving, and their weren’t enough to maintain appearances, so-”

“Why would they leave?”  Killua prompted him again when Gon didn’t answer right away.

“There’s…a curse on the castle.  It doesn’t affect people once they leave the castle.”

“That’s a joke right? Curses aren’t real.”

“Unfortunately-”

“Stop trying to make a fool out of me would you?”

“I’m not.  Why do you think I look like this?” Gon snapped back.

“I don’t know.  I figure it’s none of my business.”

“You’re right, it’s not.  But you wanted to know, and I want you to…”

“You wanted me to what?”

“Trust me.  I’m telling you all this because I want you to trust me, the way Alluka does.”

Killua took a deep breath.  They were almost done with this side of the second floor.  Simultaneously, he wanted it to be over, and for it to continue.  This conversation was too deep for Killua, but he needed more information.  “Fine.  Let’s say there is a curse.  Why is the castle cursed?”

“That’s my fault.  A royal guard from another kingdom came to discuss a treaty and I-” Gon went silent.

“What?”  
“I killed them.”

“You-you killed someone who came to discuss a peace treaty?”

“They were the one who’d killed Kite.”  Killua noticed Gon’s hands clench into fists.  “They killed him and it was my fault.  I was so stupid.”

“Gon, calm down,” Killua put a hand on the uninjured part of his arm.

“I’m sorry.  I’m still a little affected.”

“Who’s Kite?”

“My adviser.  One of my father’s closest friends.  He stayed behind when my father left in order to teach me how to rule.  And I repaid him by sending him into enemy territory alone.”

“How long have you all been…cursed?”

“Nine years.  It happened only a few months after my father left.”

Killua did some mental math.  “You were nine?  You were nine when this happened?”

“Yes.”

“And you still haven’t forgiven yourself?  You were a child.  There’s no way you could have known what you were doing.  You said it yourself.  You never expected to be crown prince so young.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

Gon sighed.  “Killua, it doesn’t matter.  And it doesn’t concern you.”

“If I’m gonna live here it sure does.  What if Alluka and grow to be huge like you, huh?”

“That probably wouldn’t be the effect.  Only Bisky and I are like this.  It effects everyone else differently.”

“What?”

“Bisky used to look much different.  When Pitou cursed the castle, it effected everyone differently.  Bisky and I are the only ones like this.  And I don’t think the curse will affect you.  Neither you nor Alluka were here when it was cast.”

“Pitou?”

“The royal guard I killed.”

“And you think we’re safer with you than on a trip through the forest?  This whole wolf incident should show you just how ridiculous that idea is.”

“You’re much safer here, with Bisky and I than you are out there trying to protect your sister.  It would be a shame for such a handsome man like yourself to die so young.”  That gave Killua pause.  He frowned and stuttered in embarrassment.  “Too much?” Gon asked.  Killua grunted in response

“I’m still going to try and escape. And I’m still not convinced about that curse.”

“That’s fine.”

“That’s it then?”

“I guess so.  It’s not in my nature to hide things.”

“And did you hide this curse business from Alluka?”

“She didn’t need to know.”

“And is there anything _I_ don’t need to know?”

“I don’t believe so.  Wolf.”  Killua dashed over to the door Gon stood in.  There were five this time, so it took a little bit of maneuvering to keep all of them in the room, but eventually the wolves all stopped moving.

There were no more wolves in the castle, they found after another half an hour searching, and nothing more to say to one another.

~

It had been six months since Killua disappeared.  Kikyo laid down in her chaise lounge and wept for her son.  How could she have been so foolish?  He had been upset at his birthday dinner, and Alluka hadn’t shown up, the disrespectful boy.  She glanced at Silva, who was settling accounts at his desk.  “Maybe we should have waited to tell Killua he would be taking over the household.”

“He’ll be back, Kikyo.”

“It’s been half a year, Silva!  When is he going to come back?  None of the hunters have found him, and none of the monthly search parties have seen any trace of him.  Those woods are dangerous, for all we know he could be…”

“The hunter’s would have found his body if he were dead,” Silva said without looking up.  Kikyo huffed at him.

“You seem so confident.  I can’t help worrying about him.  Even Kalluto is upset.  You’re the only one who doesn’t care.”

“I care.  I just know he’ll be back.”

“And what if he doesn’t?”

“He will.”

“But how can you be _sure_?”  
“He’s my son.  He’ll be back.”

Pursing her lips, she sat up.  “I’m going to have Illumi canvas the town again.”

“Do as you like.”

~

Illumi didn’t mind going into town, especially if it was for his dear younger brother.  He had surveyed almost everyone in town several times over the last six months, but no one had been the least bit helpful.  Illumi was doing his best to blend into the commoners milling in the street, but as always, Hisoka, in his gaudy gold vest and lace trimmed trousers was drawing more attention than Illumi was really comfortable with.

They had just finished interviewing the baker on the corner for the third time, but he had been no help.

“Story hasn’t changed,” he’d grunted.  “Saw him on the day of his party, but not any time after.  He didn’t seem any different than usual.”

Illumi hummed to himself.  There was one person in particular that they had yet to interrogate, and Illumi wanted to track him down.

“Where exactly are we headed, Illumi?” Hisoka drawled in Illumi’s ear.

“The book shop.”

Hisoka cocked an eyebrow.  “The book shop?  Killua didn’t strike me as the bookish type, Dear.”

“He’s not.  But Alluka is.”  Illumi slipped through the crowd as best he could.  The last few times Illumi had been to town, the book shop had been conveniently closed, but it finally looked like Illumi was in luck.  He pushed the purple wooden door open, and stepped inside.

“Chrollo?  Are you in?”

“At the counter,” came a soft voice from within.  Illumi felt a smile curl the edges of his lips.

“When was the last time you saw Killua?”  Hisoka stepped in after Illumi, glancing around the store disinterestedly.

“Hmm.  It’s been a while.  He came in for a book.  Arabian Nights if I remember correctly.”

“Anything else you remember?”

“Not particularly.  He didn’t seem to want to be here.  But that’s normal for him isn’t it?”

Illumi kept up the grin, if only for appearances.

“My, what a lovely shop you have here,” Hisoka said as he leaned against the counter.  Chrollo spared him a quick glance, but didn’t comment.  Hisoka almost looked offended at the lack of attention.

“I have heard rumors though.  Most likely unrelated.”

“Tell me.”

Chrollo gave a small smile, and his eyes went somewhere else as he repeated the town gossip.  Illumi hated him, almost as much as he hated Hisoka.  “The hunters around town have been saying there aren’t any wolves in the forest anymore.”

“That’s not possible,” Hisoka drawled.  He was still obviously trying to flirt with Chrollo, and it made Illumi sick.  “That forest has been full of wolves since before I was born.”

“Not anymore.”

“Thank you, Chrollo.”  Illumi turned on his heel and made for the door.

“You owe me,” Chrollo called after him.  He went back to reading whatever it was he’d been busy with before they interrupted, and Hisoka eventually got the hint.  He joined Illumi outside.

“Are you going to follow me into the forest?”

“Is it any different than when we go hunting, Illumi?”

“I suppose not.  Do you have your rifle on you?”

“Always.”

“Hm.  Then I have no qualms.  If you’re going to follow, keep up.”

They made their way back to their horses at the edge of town and rode into the forest.  Personally, Hisoka didn’t expect much.  A town rumor was not going to help them find information about Killua, but if it meant he got to spend more time bothering Illumi, then so be it.

They spent hours scouring the forest for any hint of Killua.  The sun was starting to go down, and Illumi was about to suggest they return, as much as he hated leaving empty handed.  They had strayed very far from town, and Illumi could tell that Hisoka was starting to get jumpy.  His head would turn at every snapped branch, or every scurrying squirrel.  The wolves in this forest were the fuel of almost every child’s nightmare in town.  Hisoka must have been raised on similar tales of caution, Illumi reasoned.  They had never been this far into the woods for hunting, so he supposed Hisoka’s fears were not unfounded.  They were so far in, they could actually just see the old abandoned castle through the tree trunks.

“Are we finished here,” Hisoka asked.

“Yes.  Chrollo’s rumor appears to only be worth its face value.  Killua must not have anything to do with the wolves.”

“I’m not convinced they’re gone,” Hisoka sighed.

“Then let-” A flash in the underbrush caught Illumi’s attention.  He dismounted and shuffled his way to the silver light.

“What is it, Dear?”

“Stop calling me ‘Dear.’  There’s…a knife.”  Illumi pushed away some old leaves and twigs and picked up an unsheathed hunting knife.  He glanced at the hilt, and saw the six-pointed star of the Zoldyck crest.

“Killua was here.”

~

Killua hadn’t realized how long he’d been stuck with Gon until Alluka and he threw Alluka a small birthday party that winter.  It wasn’t big, just dinner in the greenhouse, and a cake from Bisky.  It was perfect, in Killua’s opinion.  It was a nice change of pace from eating in the dining hall, and he relished the warmth radiating off the plants around them.

“Killua watch this,” Gon said. He and Alluka removed their hands from their faces to reveal spoons stuck to their noses.  Killua laughed and rolled his eyes.

“What are you, twelve?”

“Yes,” Alluka grinned.  The spoon fell off her nose with a sharp clang.

“You’re fifteen now!”

“Same thing.”

It was almost strange how quickly after Welfin’s raid Gon had become a part of Killua’s world.  Their talk then had been brief, but it established a basis of trust between them.  Killua couldn’t hate Gon after that.  Not with how kind he was to Alluka.  And aside from the restriction on where Killua could go, he and his sister wanted for nothing.  All three of them worked in the large garden behind the kitchen, and sometimes helped Bisky and Cookie.  Bisky usually kicked them out, saying that one beefcake in a kitchen was more than enough.

Killua had also mostly accepted the “curse” as a reality.  It turned out that each servant had some physical issue, and no matter how many windows one opened or candles one lit, the darkness in the castle was permanent.  Killua wasn’t superstitious, and no one really seemed to mention it, so it became something Killua didn’t think about too hard.

Mostly, Killua spent time with Alluka in the library, or in the stables with Nanika.  During the fall, he taught her how to ride side-saddle, since she was wearing a lot more dresses now.  It made him so happy that Gon and his servants just accepted Alluka without question.  He almost couldn’t imagine how ecstatic it made Alluka.  But he made sure he knew how much it meant to her when she chattered his ear off with how wonderful Gon was.

“If you love him that much, you should marry him,” Killua teased.

“What?  Oh, no.  He’s much too old for me.  I think you’d be a more suitable choice for him, Killua.”

He hadn’t really known what to say, so he’d laughed and brushed it off, but those words echoed in his head for weeks after she’d said them.  There was no way Killua could marry Gon.  He just couldn’t.  Gon was keeping them prisoner.  But he couldn’t deny that he toyed with the idea afterwards.  What would it be like to marry Gon?  It probably wouldn’t be bad.

“Killua?”

He snapped out of his thoughts to face the prince in question. “Yeah?”

“How did you like the cake?”

“Oh, it was great,” he mumbled.  He’d asked Bisky for a super chocolaty cake and she hadn’t disappointed. 

“Are you alright?  You seem distracted?”

Killua made it a point not to look into Gon’s eyes.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just thinking about what book I want Alluka to read for us.”

“Well, we still haven’t finished One Thousand and One Arabian Nights.”

“Yeah, we have to finish that before we read anything else!” Alluka agreed.

“Well, sounds like a decision has been reached.”  Killua stood with a smile.  “And get that spoon off your nose, Gon.  You look ridiculous.”

Gon laughed, but complied.  He gathered the empty plates and dirty forks, and began guiding Killua and Alluka out of the greenhouse.  Kurapika waited at the entrance and relieved Gon of the dirty dishes.  To be honest, Killua sort of hated having Alluka read for them.  That was wrong.  He loved having her read to them.  He loved that she got to share her love of literature with them and got to spend time with him.  He loved that she was happy.  He hated that Gon was there.  No, that wasn’t right either.  He enjoyed Gon’s company.  Probably a little too much.  Gon would always accidently bump feet with him under the table.  Sometimes he’d watch Killua while Alluka read.  It made Killua’s stomach drop.  It was annoying.  Why couldn’t he keep his feet and eyes to himself?  Usually Gon would work on an embroidery hoop, or mend clothes, both strange occupations for a prince.

“My Aunt Mito taught me how to sew.  I’ve been doing it since I was young.”  He’d held out his hoop for Killua to inspect.  It was a beautiful swirl of flowers and feathers, more beautiful than anything Killua’s mother could do.  When Killua had said so, Gon had honest-to-God blushed, and Killua cursed everything that made Gon as handsome as he was.  Gon made him want to stay.

So being mostly alone with the prince was not exactly ideal for Killua.

That was another thing.  The title was attractive in and of itself.  Killua had asked one day after dinner how Gon was a prince, since all his subjects still thought the castle was abandoned.

“They usually just heed to my parents’ proclamations,” Killua had admitted.

“To be honest, I’m surprised they haven’t begun to follow Meruem.”

“The King to the west?”

“Yes.  He was the one who sent Pitou here.  Welfin was one of his men.”

“Are you serious?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Well, he hasn’t gotten the town yet.  My parents have pretty good control of that.”

“They should be careful.  He’s had his sights on expanding this way ever since my father left.  You said you were a Zoldyck, correct?”

“Yes.”

“When I was still being briefed on politics daily, your family had just pulled itself out economic crisis.”

“Yeah I remember that.  Grandpa made a bad investment.  He left Father with a pretty large debt.”

“Your father, has he been recognized yet?”

“As a baron, yes.”

So you’d become a baron as well then.”  Gon had looked pensive for a moment.  “If you played your cards well, it wouldn’t be out of the question to marry royalty.”

With that, Killua had almost choked on his coffee.  “I-I uh, my mother has been trying to marry me off to the Nostrade family.”

“I see.  And you’re not interested, I take it?”

“Not at all.  Neon is nice, but…”

Gon had nodded.  “I understand.  Before they began attacking us, Meruem and his guards attempted to create a political marriage between myself and Princess Palm.”

“Isn’t she old?”

Gon had laughed, “She’s probably around thirty now, but yes, she’s much older than either of us.”

“Killua?” Gon asked.

“Yes?”

“You were gazing off into space again.”

“Sorry.”

“Do you even remember the last four pages?” Alluka chided.

“I’m sure he was thinking about the foreshadowing in the tale of Alibaba and the Forty Thieves.”

“I doubt it.”

“Hey, I could have been thinking about the foreshadowing in Aladdin and the Fifty Thieves,” he said sarcastically.  Alluka stuck her tongue out at him.

Just a few meters away, Kurapika and Leorio were “working” on cleaning the halls just outside the library.  Really, they had cracked the doors open, and were watching Gon and Killua exchange sly glances.

“I’ve never seen Gon so happy,” Leorio muttered.  “He’s almost been back to his normal self, lately.”

“I’m not sure you could call that his normal self anymore.  Not after almost a decade of moping,” Kurapika pointed out.  He twisted his wrist and grimaced.

“Well, he’s looking almost as happy, then.  Senritsu said she heard him humming the other day as he was walking the halls.  When was the last time you heard Gon hum?”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong.”

“Well, I think Killua might be just what Gon was missing.”

“I agree.  The only problem is whether or not Gon is what Killua needs.  He may still wish to leave.  I hope he does, to be honest.”

Leorio nodded.  “He needs to, if we want him to break this curse.”

“Let’s do something nice for them.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Kurapika bit his thumbnail.  Killua said something at the table, and Gon laughed out loud.  He watched as Killua smiled down at the table.  “Maybe we could give them some alone time.  Away from Alluka.”

“That could be good for them.”

“I’ll suggest it to Gon.”

~

Killua couldn’t believe he was doing this.  He couldn’t believe Bisky was in his room, prettying him up for a courting session with a prince.  A prince named Gon, nonetheless.

“Stop that,” Bisky swatted his shaking hands.  “You don’t need to be nervous.  Gon already likes you.”

“W-well, I guess.”

“You guess nothing.  Gon wouldn’t have agreed to this unless he was already behind the idea.  And I’ve seen the way he hangs off your every word during mealtimes.  It’s almost gross.”

“As gross as you and Cookie?”

“That’s not gross that’s old lady love.”

“Sounds gross to me.”

“Yeah, well, you and Gon are way grosser then.”  She attempted to run a brush through his hair, but without mush effect.  “Well this is pointless.  Let’s just get you dressed.”

She grabbed a black and navy waistcoat out of one of the wardrobes and unbuttoned it for him.  “Do you need help getting dressed, or can I look for appropriate shoes?”

“I can do this, thanks.”  She handed him the garment and he began shrugging it on over his undershirt.  “Do I get trousers or..?”

“What?  You don’t want a skirt?”

“I don’t want a skirt.”

“I was kidding.  Although, you’d probably look pretty cute in one.”  Killua didn’t like the way she was sizing him up.

“I found trousers.”  He pulled a brown pair out from the biggest dresser.

Bisky practically snatched them out of his hands.  “You don’t wear brown with black and blue!  What, were you raised in a barn?  Black!  Black trousers!”

“Alright, alright!”  Killua rummaged around until he found a black pair that weren’t moth eaten.  Bisky sighed as she watched him pull his feet through the legs.

“It’s a shame those have never been worn before this, considering how old they are.”

“What?”

“Those were for Gon when he got to your age.  But, well.”

“Yeah,” Killua said, looking down at himself.  “Can you button me?”

“I thought you said you could do it yourself.”

“I can, but I like bothering you.”

“The son I never wanted,” she sighed.  Killua didn’t know why, but the comment made something bubble up in him.  Was it embarrassment? No, more like…happiness? Is this what happiness felt like?  “Do you want perfumes?  Oh, you need your brooch.”

“No thanks on the perfumes.  I don’t like smelly stuff.”

Bisky produced a small silver pin in the shape of a bird, with a sapphire eye.  She wrapped a silk ascot around his neck, tucked it in and fixed the brooch with practiced ease.

“There.  You almost look presentable.”

“Thanks.  Where are the shoes?”

~

“Do you think Killua knows how to dance?”

“I’m sure he does, Gon.  He was raised by a baron.”  Kurapika picked up a discarded overcoat off the ground.  He sighed.  Gon must have been through about four of those in the last hour.

“Yes, but do you think _I_ can remember how to dance?”

“Muscle memory should take over,” Leorio mumbled.

“You’re more worried about this than I would have guessed,” Kurapika said.

“Well, it’s not every day I get to try courting Killua, now is it?”

“I suppose not, but I don’t think you need to be so concerned.  Killua seems to genuinely like you.”

Gon stopped primping in the vanity mirror for a moment.  “He was so angry when he got here.”

“Well, he lost his familiar life, didn’t he?” asked Leorio.  Kurapika glared at him.  “What?”

“I still stand by that decision.  But I can’t help but wonder if he’s only making the best of a bad situation.”

“If it’s such a concern, you can ask him tonight.”

“I feel like he’d deny it, even if it were true,” Leorio supplied, unhelpfully.

“Why are you here?” Kurapika said with grit teeth.

“Huh?  I’m just following you.  You two are both putting way too much energy into this.  If they like each other, it will happen.  If not, they just go back to what they were before.”

“It’s not always that simple,” Kurapika sighed.

“This won’t work either,” said Gon.  He tossed a tie over his shoulder.  Kurapika grumbled, but picked it up.

“Try this one,” Leorio held out a light yellow cravat.  “Wear it with the diamond brooch.  It’ll be good like that.”

“You can be helpful when you try.”

~

The dinner was stilted at first.  Gon and Killua were not used to having each other to themselves, so they didn’t know what was appropriate.  Killua wanted to say something about Bisky’s ability to whip up such a good supper, even when she had to help him get ready, but every time he looked up, Gon was staring right at him.

“Killua?”

“Yes!” he said a little too quickly.

“Are you comfortable like this?  You seem nervous.”

“Well, you’re staring at me.”

“Sorry,” Gon looked down at his bisque.  “Sometimes I forget it’s rude.  I just like looking at you.”

Killua could feel his cheeks heating up.  “Bisky really outdid herself on this bisque, didn’t she?”

“Hmm?  Oh, yes.  She’s very talented.  Killua, what are your plans for the future?”

Shocked, Killua put his spoon down.  “You’re making me stay here for the foreseeable future.  I don’t have any plans.”  Gon was grasping for words.  Killua could see the frustration passing over his face as he tried to piece together a sentence.

“If, perchance, I were…to say you could leave the castle…hypothetically, what would your plans be?”

“I’d find a place for Alluka to be safe.”

“What about for you?  Once she’s safe and taken care of, what would you do?”

“I’d stay with her.  To make sure she can stay safe.”

“I see.”

“Why?  Are you planning on letting us go?”

“No.”

“Worth asking.”  Killua began eating again.

“I just,” Gon sighed.  “I just don’t want you to believe that I am interested in you only because you are convenient.  Nor do I want you believing you are interested in me because I am the only one available to you.”

“Who said I was interested in you?” Killua cringed.  This was the worst time for his old habits of deflection to appear.  The look on Gon’s face was heart wrenching.  Killua almost wanted to take it back.

“Are you not?”

“Well, I-I mean, it’s not that I’m not.”  Killua wanted to shove his face into his bisque and drown in it.  “I might be, but it’s kind of…difficult for me to say?  I’ve never really been interested in anyone so I don’t know what it feels like.”

“I can tell you,” Gon offered.  Killua swallowed.  “There is no one I would rather spend time with.  The thought of spending time with you makes me the happiest I have ever been.  The idea that you find me worth spending time with awe inspiring.”  Killua was having trouble keeping eye contact.  “Does that make sense to you?”

“I-I, uh.  You’re a sap, huh?”

Gon laughed.  “I’m surprised it took you so long to figure that out.  You don’t need to answer right away.  I’m sure this is all very confusing for you.”  Gon looked down into his own bowl.  Killua didn’t think he’d be able to finish his soup with how his stomach was rolling.  The thing was, he felt the exact way Gon had described, but about Gon.  He had known what it was, honestly, but to have Gon so blatantly label it somehow made him even more nervous.  If it didn’t have a name, it wasn’t real.  Now it was real, and Killua was still coming to terms with that.  Stirring his soup slowly, he tried not to think of anything. 

“I don’t know yet.  Please give me time.”

“Of course.  I do have one request though,” Gon said, bashfully.  When Killua didn’t say anything, he continued, “Would you let me have a dance tonight?”

“It would be rude to deny a prince,” Killua joked.  Gon gave him a sour look.

“I’m not asking as a prince.”

“Oh?  Really?  Then who might I ask is requesting?”

“Gon.  Gon Freecs.”

“Well it would be rude to deny Gon Freecs, now wouldn’t it?”

Finally Gon smiled again, and Killua had to look down or he might be pulled into saying something he didn’t mean.

Killua had only been in the ballroom once.  He’d checked all the windows on the far wall to see if they’d open, but other than that, he hadn’t taken much interest in it, considering he never thought he’d be dancing with the prince of the castle.  It was slightly better lit now, with candles lit along every wall.  The marble tile was mostly a rosy gold color with light green accents, Killua noticed.  Over the past few months, he’d realized that since so much of the castle was green, he’d come to associate the color with Gon.  He smiled down at the tiles as they stepped out onto the wide dance floor. 

“And you’re sure this is okay, Killua?”

“Yeah.  Although I’m not sure how this is going to work.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re both men.  Who’s going to lead?”

“I’m taller, so I think I should lead.”

Killua didn’t want to follow.  He desperately racked his brain for an excuse to let him lead, but he couldn’t think of one.  Gon was older, taller, and simply stronger.  It would be so much easier if he led.  “Fine.  Alright.  But don’t blame me if I step on your feet.  I’ve never learned the follow’s part.”

“I don’t even think you’d dent my shoes at your weight.”

“Are you calling me scrawny?”

Gon laughed.  “No, just tiny.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll bet that when I’m your age, I’ll be just as tall.”

“My age as in physically or chronologically?”

“I forgot you’re eighteen again.”

“So which is it?”

“Does it really matter anymore?  Just take my hand, would you?”

Gon’s grin grew wider, and he took up Killua’s hand.  Killua tried to suppress a shiver when Gon’s other hand alighted on his waist.  Gon had been right.  Letting the taller person lead was a good idea.  Gon was almost dragging Killua along as they took their first few steps.  It was a little awkward since there wasn’t any music.  According to Gon, the castle’s musicians had been among the first to flee after the curse.  After stumbling around the floor for a few minutes with nothing to guide them, Killua began to hum, out of habit.  He didn’t even realize he was doing it, until Gon joined him.

To be honest, Killua was a little amazed at how romantic the whole set up was, and if he hadn’t been so in love with Gon, he might have laughed outright at the whole thing.  Instead, he let himself drift closer to Gon, and even rested his head on Gon’s chest.  He couldn’t help loving how Gon’s humming reverberated through his bones.  He couldn’t see it, but when Gon leaned to rest his chin on Killua’s head, Gon’s smile disappeared.

~

“Killua,” Gon asked.

“What?”

They were sitting on the terrace, just outside the ballroom.  Killua had been surprised when Gon produced a key and unlocked on of the doors to the outside.  He had looked nervous since the end of their dance.  His hand had shaken when he had turned the key and pushed the glass door open.  They looked out over the surrounding woods in silence while Gon collected his thoughts.

“Do you think of your parents often?”

Killua turned to look at Gon.  Strangely, Gon was refusing to return his gaze.  “Why do you ask?”

“You speak of your family members with disdain, but I can’t help but believe you miss them, with how often you bring them up.”  This comment took Killua aback.  Did he really talk about his family that often?  He tried to remember every conversation he and Gon had ever had, but couldn’t recall a single one.

“I-I suppose I miss Kalluto a bit.  Perhaps my father.  But the others are nothing but tyrants.  There’s no way I could miss them.”

“Do you still wish to leave the castle?”

“Of course.” The answer was immediate.  Killua hated the sigh Gon let out.

“You should go home.”  Killua almost lost his balance with how quickly he whipped his head to face Gon.

“What?”

“You should go home.”

“I can’t go home!  They’ll…They’ll make me tell them where Alluka is!”

“I didn’t say you had to stay long.  Killua, I know that your family is different than mine was, but I have never forgiven my father for leaving me.” Gon clenched his jaw and looked up into the night sky.  “If he had just said goodbye, it might have been different.  But he didn’t.  And now his kingdom has fallen apart.  All due to my actions and inability.  Tell your family goodbye.  Give them closure.”

“They don’t deserve closure.  Not after how they treated Alluka.”

“Then do it for me.”

“What?”

“Do it so I can have peace of mind.”

“I’m not leaving Alluka behind.”

“You don’t have to.  Once you’ve bid your family farewell, she’ll be right here, waiting for you.  You can come back, if you choose.  You will always be welcome here.  Or you can take your sister and move on, as you originally wished.”

Killua was speechless.  He gaped at Gon for a long moment.  “Wh-What about the forest?  I thought it was too dangerous for me?”

Swallowing, Gon replied, “You have proven yourself shrewd and capable on many occasions.  For a while now, keeping you here has been for my sake rather than yours.  I can trust you to take care of yourself.”

“If you let me leave, there’s no telling where I’ll go.  I might not come back for Alluka.”

Gon laughed.  “You’ll come back for Alluka.”

“But what if I don’t?  She’s happy here.  She’s told me time and time again that she’s never been happier.  Why would I take that away from her?”

“If you left without a goodbye, she’d be very sad.”

“I wouldn’t leave without a goodbye.  And she would get over it.  She’s still young.”

“So are you.”

“And so are you.”

“I should be flattered that you’d leave her in my care, but I can’t seem to feel anything but sadness.”

“I’ll come back one day.”

“Can you promise that to me?”

“No.”

“Then please don’t get my hopes up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  This will be good for both of us.”

Killua reached up to Gon’s jaw and turned his face.  Gon’s eyes were empty, similar to the way they were when Killua first met him.  As much as he didn’t revel in the idea of returning home, the freedom Gon was giving him made his legs twitch.

~

Killua was gone the next morning.  Alluka cried during breakfast, and Gon learned he had left her a goodbye note on her dresser, saying that he was going to give their parents resolution, and then go out and explore the world.  Gon did his best to be cheerful for her, assuring her that he would be back, that he’d never leave her alone, but when she’d realized he was the one who had lifted the restrictions on Killua, she was all questions.  Gon did his best to answer them truthfully, but Alluka shut herself in her room for the rest of the day.

~

Killua regretted returning home almost immediately.  His mother was practically in hysterics, and his father had the smuggest grin Killua had ever seen. 

“Where have you been!” Kikyo shrieked.  Killua had not missed her shrill voice or her bone-crushing hugs.

When he could breathe again, he gave her the answer he’d formulated on his ride home.  “I’ve been looking for Alluka.  I made a base in the old castle.”

“You were _where_?”

Illumi was hovering around the edges of the sitting room where they were reuniting.  “Did you find Alluka?” he asked.

“No.”  Damn it.  Killua knew he’d answered too quickly.  Illumi raised his eyebrows but didn’t say any more.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous those woods are, young man?” Kikyo demanded.

“Yes, Mother.  I had some trouble with the wolves at first.”

“Wolves!”  She threw her handkerchief into the air and collapsed into a chair to sob.

“Rumor in the village is that the wolves have moved on.  Do you know anything about that, Killua?” Illumi piped up again.

“What?  No, can’t say I do.”

“It’s rather strange, don’t you think?  And considering King Meruem, a kingdom over has made a declaration recently…”

Killua tried to remain calm.  He knew it was bait.  He knew Illumi was baiting him.  But he needed to know.  “About what?”

“One of his officers has gone missing.  Supposedly, it’s a very similar case to that of ten years ago, when Pitou went missing.”  Killua could feel the blood draining from his face.  “He’s issued a proclamation granting a hefty reward for information.”

“Illumi, leave your talk of politics out of this,” Silva interrupted.  “Killua has returned.  We should be celebrating, not discussing foreign affairs.”

“Of course, Father,” Illumi bowed his head.

“Where did you get those clothes?” asked Kikyo.

“The castle has a lot of stuff in it.  There was even a garden, and plenty of preserves in the pantry.”

“They don’t look old or moth-eaten,” she observed.

“Well, I mean-”

“What matters now is that you’re back,” Silva grinned, slapping Killua on the back.  Killua knew he was grateful to his father for all the wrong reasons, but apparently his lying had gotten worse over the last six months or so.  He supposed it was something he should have kept practicing during his stay at the castle.

“Yes, of course.  We’ve kept your room just as it was.  We’re so glad to have you back, sweetheart.”

“I’m not staying,” Killua finally said.  He didn’t think he’d find any better opening.

“You’re what.”

“I’m not staying.  Alluka is still missing,” he lied.  The atmosphere in the room immediately changed.

“What do you mean you’re not staying?”

Silva clamped a hand over Killua’s shoulder.  “Killua, you’re talking nonsense.  You belong here, so Illumi and I can begin preparing you to take on the household.”

“I can’t take on a household in good conscience if one of the members is missing,” Killua defended.

“Don’t worry about Alluka,” Kikyo instructed.  “We have people looking for him.  Honestly.  That boy is nothing but trouble.”

Killua wanted to scream at them.  He wanted to tear his father’s hand from his shoulder.  “Her well-being is more important to me right now than the inheritance.”  He could practically feel the scandal in his parents’ posture.  “I can always learn about that later.  Alluka needs to be found as soon as possible.  It’s been almost six months.  She could be practically anywhere at this point.”

“Exactly.  Leave the searching to the people we’ve hired.  Your time will be better spent here.”

“No.”  Killua clenched his jaw.  “This is my choice.  I am not staying here.  I’m leaving in two days’ time, and heading towards Meruem’s kingdom.”  Killua actually intended to head in the opposite direction, to the East, where Netero ruled a republic, but he couldn’t tell them that.  He knew they’d send a tail after him.  His father grip dug into his shoulder.

“Your time away has made you forget your place, hasn’t it?”  Killua pressed his lips together.  In a way, his father was right.  He had forgotten why he used to let his family make all his choices for him.  He’d forgotten just how terrifying his parents were.  “Illumi.  Take him to his room.”

Killua whipped out of his father’s hold.  “What?  You’re going to keep me prisoner here?”

“Until you realize how foolish you’re being, you will stay in your room, do you understand?”

Killua laughed sarcastically.  “I don’t even want to be the heir!  I _never_ wanted to be your heir!”

Kikyo stood from her chair, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  “Ungrateful!  Do you understand how ungrateful you are?  We raise you in the lap of luxury and this is how you treat us?  Ungrateful!”  Silva pushed her away

“I should have stayed at the castle.  You’re so much worse than Gon.”  Killua blanched at his own words.  They had just come out.  They had just spilled out.  

“Illumi.”

“Of course, Father.”

Illumi sunk his nails into the back of Killua’s neck.  Even with Killua fighting against him, Illumi was able to goad Killua out of the sitting room, down the hall and into his room.  He forced Killua to his bed and pushed him down.  Illumi was just about to leave the room when he turned back to Killua.

“This Gon that you mentioned…”  Killua pushed his fists into his bed.  “He wouldn’t happen to be the missing Prince Gon of the Freecs castle, would he?”  Killua refused to answer.  “And he wouldn’t be the one who made you think you could escape this family, was he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Killua didn’t see it, but Illumi’s eyebrows rose in interest.  “Who was it that killed Meruem’s official?  You or Gon?”

“It was Gon.”

“I see.  Your lying has gotten much worse these days.  As long as you stay here, I’ll be sure not to let news of your misdeed slip.”  And Illumi locked the door behind him.  Killua yelled into the bed and punched his comforter.  He never should have come back.  He never should have…

Screw Gon for making him come back.  Fuck his parents for forcing him to stay.  Mostly fuck Illumi though.  He was the most manipulative piece of shit, and-

Killua screamed into his bed again, slamming his fists into it over and over.  How could he have been so stupid!  What had he been expecting?  That they’d just let him go?  He pretended not to notice the tears pricking his eyes.

~

“So you’re telling me you managed to start a riot in town simply by telling them there was a monster in the castle?”  Hisoka was actually a little impressed.  He was also somewhat frightened, but he liked that.

“Chrollo helped.  He has quite the network laid in town.  One word from him and the town could be burnt to the ground if he truly wished it.

They were at the head of a rather large crowd of village men, all armed with pitchforks and torches.  They were deep in the woods, probably ten minutes from the castle, by Hisoka’s estimate.

“Remind me to pay him another visit then,” he grinned.  Illumi raised an eyebrow.

“Please remember what we’re here for.”

“Right.  Dispose of the negative influence, and kill Alluka if he stands in the way.  What makes you think Alluka is even here?  Did Killua let it slip?” Hisoka struggled to hear Illumi’s answer over the shouting of the crowd behind them.

“He wouldn’t stick around in the castle for six months unless Alluka was there.”

“True.”  Hisoka sighed.  “These commoners are so brutish.  I still can’t believe you managed all of this in less than a day, Dear.”

“Stop saying that.  It’s annoying.”

“Hmm.  Well motivating an entire crowd is impressive, so forgive me if I want to compliment you.”

“That’s not what I meant.  And you know that’s a lie.”

“Right, right.  Fear is the best motivator and all that.”

“It’s the only motivator.”

~

The gate crashing was the only warning Kurapika and Leorio got before a sea of men both on foot and horseback stormed through the foyer door.  Kurapika screamed in surprise, a fact he knew Leorio would remind him of later if they happened to make it through whatever the hell this battle was.

Leorio turned to Kurapika on instinct.  “Gon and Bisky.”

Kurapika ran.  Gon’s room and the kitchen were about the same distance, but in different hallways.  Kurapika figured he should tell Gon first, so he rushed towards the master bedroom.

“Gon!” he panted.  Gon was sitting at the small table, hands clasped before his face, staring at the wilting lily.  “Prince Gon, there are intruders.  A whole mob of them.”

Gon glanced up.  “I see.”

“Are you not going to do anything?”

“I should, shouldn’t I?”  He went back to looking at the lily.

“I understand that you’re still upset about Killua, but there isn’t exactly time-”

“Have I been protecting people capable of protecting themselves these last nine years?”

Kurapika slapped a hand over his forehead.  “Now is not the time for this!  Alluka-”

Gon was up in a moment.  “Alluka.”  He sprinted out of the room, leaving Kurapika in a daze.

“Fucking royals!” he hissed to himself.  He ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

~

Leorio was glad that at least someone else had heard the commotion in the foyer, but for some reason he didn’t think frail little Cookie was going to be much help.  He was currently fighting what appeared to be a very angry baker and a scrawny boy no probably no older than sixteen on the stairs.  They were obviously inexperienced, but the mob was much greater than what he could handle.  When Cookie had run out into the room, arms full of preserves and jellies, Leorio simultaneously felt relief and horror.

“Go get Bisky!” he yelled as he dodged the baker’s rolling pin.

“It’ll take too long!  How many are there?”

“Hell if I know!  They all scattered!”

“Well shit!”  Cookie began throwing the cans of preserves at the intruders still in the foyer.  They shattered with surprising force and actually incapacitated a few of the intruders.  Then she let out a terrifying shriek and jumped on the nearest man she could find.  Leorio and the two men in front of him actually stopped for a moment to watch her.  Then Leorio remembered he had better things to do.  He was about to punch the younger man in the face when Wing and Zushi ran in from another hall.

“Oh great,” Leorio muttered.  The Baker hit him in the forearm with his rolling pin, but Leorio used his lack of follow through to rush him.  They both toppled down the stairs.  The boy chased after them, attempting to stab Leorio with a badly made sword.  This whole endeavor was a mess.

Suddenly there was a roar.  Everyone stopped fighting to look at Bisky, who was cradling Cookie in her arms.  Cookie was covered in red, and Leorio felt his eyes bulge.  This was not good in the least.  Bisky stood, fists clenched, and screamed again.

“Who the hurt my fucking wife?”  A few of the men still in the foyer dropped their weapons and fled, but the ones who didn’t quickly got acquainted with Bisky’s fists.

Leorio and the baker were still struggling with one another; Leorio had him pinned to the floor, but the baker was reeling back for another hit.  And that’s when Leorio had never been more thankful for that awful curse.  A cough forced its way out of his throat, and with it, a mouthful of blood.

“Oh, shit, I am so sorry.  I don’t think it’s contagious,” he said seriously.  “I mean, I’ve had it for years, but like I don’t think it’s an actual transmittable disease.  But maybe you should see a doctor anyway.”

The baker dropped his arm to the floor.  “I give up.  This isn’t worth it.”

“Then why don’t you get out?” Leorio suggested.  He stood up and saw that the younger man he’d been fighting had just been knocked out by a kick to the head by Wing.  Zushi was nowhere to be seen.  Cookie got up from where she’d been lying, much to Leorio’s surprise. “The hell?” He raised his uninjured arm in disbelief.

Scratching her head, she replied, “What?  I got hit in the head.”

“How are you not dead with all that blood?”

“This isn’t blood.  It’s-” she licked some of it off her arm, “strawberry.”

“The preserves,” Leorio sighed.  Bisky finished off the last straggler with a quick jab to the nose.  She turned back to Cookie.

“I can’t believe they ruined your dress like that,” she growled.

~

Alluka had only let Gon into her room after he had pounded on it for almost five minutes, explaining the situation.  He had practically fallen on her when she’d opened up the door.

“Why are they here?  What do they want?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Gon replied.  “But we need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Isn’t this safe?”

“I don’t know.”  Gon was honestly terrified, but not for himself.  He knew that with his imposing stature and well developed strength, there weren’t a lot of people who could over power him.  But Alluka was another story.  From what Killua had told him, and from what he’d seen himself, Alluka tended to be sickly, and had the strength of an underdeveloped fifteen year old.  He couldn’t let anything happen to her.  Not after Killua had trusted him enough to leave her in his care.

“The pantry?  The safe room?”

“It needs to be higher up.” Gon thought quickly.  If they had entered at the foyer, which was on the west side, first floor, the farthest room would be, “The observatory.  We’ll go to the observatory.”

Alluka nodded and he scooped her up.  No way was she going to able to run quick enough to keep up with Gon.  He dashed into the hallway, and towards the nearest staircase.  He almost smacked straight into a wisp of a man.

“Alluka.”

“Illumi.”

“And you must be the prince.”

Gon didn’t know how to respond except to drop Alluka to the floor and push her behind him.  “What if I am?”

“You’re a kidnapper.  And more importantly, you’re a distraction.”

“A distract-”

Before Gon could ask any more questions, Illumi had stabbed him in the stomach.  Alluka screamed.  Gon grunted at the pain, but grabbed Illumi’s arm and threw him into the wall.

“Illumi!”  Another man, flamboyantly dressed with a pink feather cap came running into the hallway.  “Oh, my,” he said as he took in Gon.  “If you live through this, I should like to hunt you.”

“Stop flirting and kill him Hisoka,” Illumi grunted as he righted himself.  Gon was too quick for then, even with a blade in his abdomen.  He already had a crying Alluka in his arms again, and he was racing to the top of the castle.

“Shhh, shhh.  Alluka, you need to be quiet. If they can hear us, they can find us.  Can you be quiet for me?”

He could tell she was trying her best to calm down as she nodded, but she was still gasping and sputtering.  Gon kept running, but the knife was becoming an issue.  He knew he could make it to the observatory, but he didn’t know what he’d do if the intruders found them there.  Their reason for invading had become clear though.  Killua’s family had obviously reacted badly to his influence on Killua, whatever that might have been.

He slammed the door the observatory open.  Immediately, he set Alluka down and began cranking the eaves open.  It was raining.

“If things go badly here, escape outside, do you understand?”

“What?”

“If they find us, and I cannot protect you, you escape.  Climb down the vines or the rooves, or something, just get outside.”

“But you, but I!”

“Am I clear, Alluka?”

“Yes,” she cried.  “Yes, it’s clear!”  He patted her head.  Her hair was starting to get wet from the rain blowing in.

“Good. Go hide.”

~

Killua paced around his room.  He needed out.  He needed to get back to the castle.  How many hours ad passed since he’d been locked in his room?  His fingers twitched.  He could pick the lock, no problem.  It was the butler he was worried about.  He knew Illumi wouldn’t leave him here with just a lock keeping him prisoner.  He might be able to convince them to let him out if it were Amane or Gotoh or even Tsubasa.  He tried to dry his eyes as best as he could.  He grabbed the bobby pin he kept in his vanity drawer just for picking locks and began his work.

It only took him about ten seconds to click the door open.  As soon as it was cracked, the end of a cane slammed in his path.

“Shit.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Canary asked.

“I need to pee.”

“No you don’t.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’ll send for a meal.”

“I need to talk to Illumi.”

“He’s out.”

“So he’s already left.”  Canary was silent.  He looked up at her.  He could feel the tears still in his eyes.  “Please, Canary.  I need to go protect Alluka.  She’s in danger.  He’ll kill her.”

Canary’s expression faltered.  “Killua…”

“Canary, please.  I am begging you.”

“If I disobey again, they’ll kill me.”

Killua began sobbing into his hand.  He hated this.  He was always asking so much of Canary, and now it was too much.  “Shit.  Why, why?  I’m sorry.”

“M-Master Killua?”

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry for making you do all those things for me.  I’m sorry for pretending I was your friend.  I’m-I’m sorry for using you.”

“Master Killua?”

“I’m so sorry, Canary.”

“I-It’s my job to be used,” she tried to comfort.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t really know what’s going on, but I don’t want Master Alluka to get hurt.  Miss Alluka, I mean.”

“I can’t ask you to disobey them again.”

“Take me with you.”

Killua sucked in a deep breath.  “What?”

“Take me with you.  They can’t kill me if I’m not a butler anymore.”

“You want me to-”

“Do we have time for this?”

“N-no.  Let’s go.”

They snuck to the stables and saddled up Nanika.  Canary and Killua rode into the forest just before as the assault on the castle began.  They raced on through the trees for what seemed to be ages.  Killua did his best to fill Canary in on the situation without breaking into tears more than twice.  Luckily, it started raining halfway through their journey, so he could hide the third and fourth times.

When they reached the castle, Killua screamed up to the highest spire.

“Gon!”  There were three figures visible from within.  One was unmistakably Illumi, the other Alluka, and the large man in the middle must have been Gon, Canary reasoned.  Killua hoped off Nanika’s back and sprinted into the castle.  Canary followed, but lost Killua almost immediately in the all the people and halls in the foyer.

She knelt down by one of the unconscious men on the ground.  A large, lanky man with lips covered in blood approached them.  He knelt down, gave her an inspective look.

“Uh, I’m with Killua,” she hoped that would make him stop looking at her like that.  Immediately his face brightened.

“Have you checked his pupils?” he asked her.

“N-no?”

“Alright, I’ll show you how to tell if a man is concussed,” he grinned. 

~

Killua didn’t think he could run much more when he got the third floor of the castle, but somehow, he managed to continue up four more flights of stairs on willpower alone.  He needed a weapon.  He needed something to defend Gon with.  Gon might have been bigger and stronger than Illumi, but Killua had bested Gon quite a few times during sparring sessions, mainly because Gon remembered very little of what he had been taught.  Not to mention, the Zoldycks tended to be sneaky in their sword play.  Gon wouldn’t stand a chance against Illumi in a swordfight.  He prayed to God that Gon had forced it into a fist fight.  He swiped a knife from a nearby suit of armor.

They were in the observatory.  Just one more flight of stairs.  Just one more flight-

Hisoka.

Killua pulled back and plastered himself to the corner he was just about to turn.  What was Hisoka doing blocking the observatory stairwell?  Killua sighed silently.  Of course he’d follow Illumi this far.  Of course Illumi would tell him to stand guard.  Killua took a deep breath, then showed himself.

“Killua,” Hisoka drawled.  “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t see you at all.”

“You wound me.”

“I doubt it.”

Hisoka hadn’t taken a fighting stance, but Killua had his knife at the ready.  He knew that Hisoka was not someone to discount, despite his ridiculous appearance.  Hisoka finally shifted his weight so he was standing up instead of leaning against the staircase wall.  He hopped down two steps and began walking towards Killua.

“And what can I help you with today?”

Killua grit his teeth.  “I’m going up those stairs.”

“No you’re not.  At least not until you can persuade me to let you.”

So this was open for negotiation.  Killua felt his mind reeling through every reason he could think of.  He knew he got one answer.  If he gave a reason Hisoka didn’t like, he was screwed.  He didn’t want to fight Hisoka.

“I-If you let me through, Illumi will want to fight you.  But if he kills Alluka, I’ll be the one coming after you.  Do you really want to fight the same inadequate opponent twice?”

Hisoka actually looked taken aback for a moment.  He thought about it, then stepped aside.

“You make a valid argument, Master Killua.”  Killua didn’t bother listening and took the stairs two at a time.  “Rude,” Hisoka muttered.  “Well, I suppose this was a waste of time, but I had better get a head start.  Don’t want Illumi to catch me too easily.”  He walked out of the hallway whistling to himself.

~

Waiting for Illumi to find them had been the most nerve wracking experience of Gon’s life.  He paced, while Alluka sat beneath the telescope.  It was close to the joint where the eaves parted, and would be the easiest place for Alluka to slip out.  Of course, Illumi eventually found them.  Gon supposed this battle wouldn’t end until he did.  He stepped out in front of Illumi before he could really enter the room.

“Here you two are.”

“Leave,” Gon demanded, not expecting much.

“I cannot.  Alluka must come home or die resisting.  You must also die.  Whether or not you resist is up to you.”

Gon swung at him, but Illumi was quick and Gon’s fist met the wall with a crack.  He heard Alluka squeak, and while Illumi’s attention was diverted, Gon swung again.  This time, his fist made contact with Illumi’s shoulder.  It wasn’t where Gon had been aiming, but he’d take it.  Illumi didn’t make much noise when he fought, so Gon couldn’t tell how much the blow had hurt.  He bounced out of Illumi’s range as the former attempted to swipe across Gon’s stomach with another knife.

“You didn’t pull out the knife.”

“I have a doctor friend.  He says removing it would be a bad idea.”

“It’s hindering your movements.”  Illumi made for another stab, but Gon smacked his arm aside.  Illumi didn’t lose his hold on the knife, like Gon would have liked.  Gon spun around and attempted to flip Illumi, but the older man somehow managed to land on his feet.  So Gon punched him in the jaw.  Illumi spat out some blood, but didn’t show any signs of slowing too.  Gon didn’t think he’d be able to make it much longer with the pain in his gut.

“Alluka, get outside.”

“Gon,” she whimpered.

“Now!”

Illumi cocked his head.  Gon heard some shuffling and sobbing, but it was lost in the sound of the rain.  Illumi came at him again, and Gon tried to step out of the way.  It had been a feint.  Illumi shoved the knife into Gon’s lower ribs.  He also pulled the first knife out of Gon’s abdomen in a quick fluid moment.  Gon stumbled backwards.  If the feeling of having a knife in his stomach had been strange, not having one there was even stranger now.  It felt like everything was pouting out through the hole: blood, bile, energy.  He hadn’t realized how heavy he was breathing.  Illumi advanced again, bloody knife in hand.  Gon stumbled out of his reach, closer to the sound of rain.  He kicked up as much dust as he could.

He almost fell down the side of the castle when he stepped over the ceiling joint.  Alluka would have headed right, wouldn’t she?  Gon started heading to the left.  His thoughts were cloudy, but he could still move.  He had to move.  He heard someone calling his name faintly.  He looked out into the forest.

If he threw himself into the trees, perhaps he wouldn’t have to keep moving.

No, if he threw himself into the trees, Killua would kill him.  Alluka still needed him.  He kept moving, but Illumi’s voice echoed in his head.

“Why are you so dedicated to Alluka?  He’s no concern of yours.”

“Why can’t you leave us alone?” Gon heaved.  He turned his head, and found Illumi watching him, like a hunter watching his injured prey take its last breath.  Long black hair whipping around him, Illumi took a careful stride forward.  Gon scrambled over tiles and façade pieces, but every time he glanced over his shoulder, Illumi was closer.

“If I don’t eliminate you, Killua will continue to misbehave.”

“Killua.”

“It appears he is attached to you, and that is simply unacceptable.”

Gon’s legs were beginning to give out beneath him.  He settled for crawling to scale the rooftop in front of him.

“It appears you are attached to him as well, if your devotion to Alluka runs so deep.”

“My feelings for Alluka are separate from my feelings for Killua.”  Frustrated, he pulled the second knife from his side.  “I would protect Alluka even if Killua had never come after her, you prick,” he shouted.  He began crying when he felt a knife enter his back.  He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this battle alive.

“Gon!” he heard Alluka scream.  Shit.  If she was nearby, there was nothing to stop Illumi from hurting her.  “Gon!”

“Run!  Find a window!”  Illumi kicked him, and he rolled.

~

Killua wanted to vomit.  He wasn’t going to make it, and he knew it.  He flung himself onto the roof outside the observatory.  Straining his eyes against the rain, he just barely made out Illumi plunging a knife into Gon’s back.  Alluka’s screams reached him and he began running.  He was so close, he could at least save Alluka.  He could save Alluka.  He had to stop Illumi.  He slid a bit on the tiles of the roof, but he managed to get within shouting distance of Illumi before his brother noticed him.

“Oh, Killua.  I wasn’t expecting you for at least another twenty-two minutes.”

With a roar, Killua charged him and tried to stab Illumi in the chest.  Illumi side-stepped and pushed Killua to the roof-top, almost right next to Gon.

“You came back,” he rasped.  Killua got up and screamed, again aiming for Illumi’s chest.  Again, Illumi threw him.

“This is pathetic, Killua.  You cannot beat me.”

“I can!”

“You can’t.  You’re crying right now.  How can you win?”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Killua…” Illumi almost looked proud.  It made Killua sick.  “You should sleep for a while.  You’ll thank me when all this is over.”  Illumi grabbed Killua by the hair and slammed his head into the roof.  When he looked up, Alluka was standing before him, shaking, and pointing a knife at him.  Illumi smiled.  “Is this you resisting?”

“I’m not going back.”

“Then it looks like you’ll be joining Gon, then.”

As if at the mention of his name, Gon began to stir.  “Don’t you dare touch her.  She has nothing to do with this.”

“ _He_ has everything to do with this,” Illumi sighed.  “If it weren’t for him, Killua would still be obedient.  None of this would have happened.”  Illumi reached out for Gon’s head, but Gon used the knife from his side to slash across Illumi’s hand.  He hissed and pulled back.

Gon grabbed Alluka and Killua and tried his best to run.  It was pretty feeble, he knew, but any distance he could put between themselves and Illumi would be beneficial.  Killua shook himself awake.

“What’s hap-”

“Try not to move too much,” Gon panted.

“Gon!  Put me down!  You need to stop, you’ll bleed out!”

Gon chuckled.  “Worth it, if you two end up living.”

“Stop that.  Put me down.”

“I…can’t.”

“Put me down, now!”  Gon’s steps slowed from a stumbling canter to a lope, and he eventually fell to his knees.  Killua used his chance to throw himself off Gon’s shoulders and straight into Illumi’s range of attack.

“You woke up faster than expected.  Is your vision blurry?”

“Leave us be!”

“Impossible.”

Killua flipped the knife he’d swiped off Gon.  “Then you’ll have to take me out too!”

Illumi sighed.  “Killua, just let this go.  Mother and Father have great plans for you.  I have great plans for you.  You will not get anything from these two that we could not give you.”

“They’ve already given me more than you could ever give me!”  Illumi was right, his vision was blurry.  In fact the world was spinning.  He thought he saw Alluka behind Illumi.  But that couldn’t be right.  Combined with the rain, his head was getting so mussed, he thought he heard Illumi shriek.

Alluka sank to her knees and began sobbing.

“You abomination!”  Killua’s vision cleared just enough for him to see Illumi slap Alluka across the face.  There was a bright red splotch forming on the front of his green tunic.  Killua’s anger was the only thing that fueled him forward.  He was just about to rush at Illumi one last time when Gon grabbed his arm.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down right in front of them.  Killua’s ears rang, but he watched as Illumi’s body swayed, then fell.  It tumbled down the roof tops, and fell out of sight.  Killua’s legs gave out beneath him.

“He’s dead.”

“Killua.”

“He’s dead.”

“Killua.”

“Illumi is dead.”  Killua wanted to feel upset.  He wanted to believe there had been a way to resolve this issue peacefully.  He wanted to feel anything but the strange sense of relief that swept through him.

“Killua.”

Gon.  That was right.  Gon and Alluka needed help.  Gon really needed help.

“Gon, oh my God,” Killua’s hands began to shake as he turned towards the prince.  “Oh my God, this is all my fault.”

“It isn’t.  I would have protected her even if I’d never met you.”  Killua looked for Alluka, and saw her trudging towards them.  He pulled Gon’s massive shoulders into his lap as best he could.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You came back.  I’m so glad you came back.”

“I told you I would.”

“I’m so glad you and Alluka are safe.”

“You’re safe too.  We’re all going to live together now.  It’ll be just like before.”

“What about traveling the world?” Gon smiled softly.

“I was wrong!  I was so wrong!  I don’t want to be free all by myself,” Killua cried.  “I want to be with you, Gon.”

Gon laughed, but Killua didn’t miss the tears filling his eyes.  “Killua, I don’t want to die,” he whimpered.  “I don’t want to die like this.”

“You can’t die!  You’re not allowed!”

“I’m sorry,” Gon sighed.

“Hey!  Stay awake!” Killua slapped him hard across the face, but Gon’s eyes didn’t flutter back open.  Alluka put her hand on Killua’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

The sibling wept over their friend’s body.  Killua finally opened his eyes when he thought the rain was starting to let up.  They had to figure out a way to get Gon’s body back inside.  At first, Killua thought the blow to his head was making his vision play tricks on him again.  He blinked a few times, but found that the body in his lap was not the Gon he was used to seeing, rather, a much younger, slimmer man.  He glanced at Alluka, who was still overcome, and hadn’t stopped to look.  Killua nudged her.  She gasped when she saw, but didn’t stop crying.

Killua almost had a heart attack when Gon’s body started moving.  The prince’s eyes fluttered, and then greeted Killua with their familiar golden color.

“Killua!”

“G-Gon?”

“I’m not dead,” Gon said in amazement.  “I’m not dead!”  He sat straight up, crashing his head into Killua’s.  Alluka snorted through her tears, which was both funny and gross sounding.  The two boys rubbed their foreheads and glanced sheepishly at one another.  Then Killua threw himself at Gon.

“You absolute idiot!”

“How did you survive that?” Alluka sobbed.  She was obviously having the worst time of this out of everyone.

“The curse.  Killua broke the curse.”

“How the hell did I do that?” he mumbled into Gon’s neck.  Gon laughed at how his breath tickled.

“The stipulations were that I had to learn to trust another, and have them trust me in turn, or something like that.”

“Something like that?  Are you serious? You don’t even remember your own curse?”

“Hey, a lot happens in nine years, alright?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”  Killua wasn’t afraid of holding back anymore, so he sat up slightly, and kissed Gon, much to Gon’s surprise.  Alluka made a noise of disgust, and kept crying.

“Prince Gon!” a voice called from the inside castle.  “Prince Gon!  The curse has been lifted!”  Kurapika was half hanging out a window waving his arm around joyfully.  “My wound is gone!”  He recoiled in shock when he actually saw Gon.  “And you’re thin again!”

“I’m not thin,” Gon pouted, “I’m just lanky!”

“Thin or not, you look your age again,” Kurapika said with a smile.

“Yeah, I do.”  He stroked Killua’s hair.  “And it’s all thanks to you.

~

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there was a prince. The king had left his kingdom to this prince, his son, at a young age, and the prince ruled well, despite a conflict with another powerful kingdom.  For the most part, citizens enjoyed good harvests and low taxes.  Unfortunately, all of this changed when the prince’s advisor and best friend was struck down by that other kingdom’s general.  The prince fell into despair, and let his kingdom fall into disrepair.  The Prince locked himself away in his castle, and refused to see anyone but his servants, until one night, a delegate from the other kingdom came to the castle and demanded entry.

“I am here to discuss a peace treaty with you,” they stated, when they finally stood before the prince.

“You cannot offer that to someone from a nation as belligerent as yours,” replied the Prince.

“The situation has changed.  You must sign this peace agreement.  We cannot afford a war with you any longer.”

“Leave now before I lose my temper,” warned the young prince

This person pulled a slip of paper out of their cloak and presented it to the Prince.

“You must sign this treaty, or the war will continue.  The king’s wife is ailing, and he cannot continue this pointless war.”

“I will tell you again: leave before I do something I cannot reverse.”

With the third refusal, the person threw back their cloak, revealing themselves as the one who had killed the prince’s adviser.

“I can see how cold you are!” they exclaimed, “Would you throw away the lives of your citizens on a pointless war with us?”

At these words, the prince’s sword ran the delegate through.  They fell to the floor, and croaked out their final words.  “I will bloom for ten years.  If you cannot find love and trust in another, nor they find these in you, you shall remain a beast for all eternity.”

Darkness, shadow filled the room, and then engulfed the castle.  A single white lily bloomed from their bloody chest.

 

Almost ten years later, as the last petals fell from that lily, a young boy and his sister, the son and daughter of a corrupt baron, broke the curse.

And they lived happily ever after.

~

“I’m not sure that’s quite the end of the story,” Alluka complained.

“What do you mean?” Killua asked.

“Well, for one thing, what about your parents?” Kurapika supplied.

“Yeah, and what about us servants fighting the townsfolk?  What about all the other villagers running around in the armory and the great hall?” Leorio agreed.

Killua sighed. “Well, we all know happened with that.  Isn’t that enough?”

“No!” all three said in unison.

“I think it’s a great story,” Gon said softly.

“Well of course you do,” Kurapika said, rolling his eyes.  “You think everything Killua does is great.”

“Mostly because it is,” Killua retorted.  “I left out everything that wasn’t important.  It’s not like anyone else is going to be reading this.”

“I’m still not satisfied,” grumbled Leorio.

“What happened to me?” Canary asked.  “Leorio teaches me some sound medical advice and I just fade into the background.  That doesn’t sound like something a _friend_ would write, Killua.”

“Oh, come on!  Fine.”  Killua began scribbling more into the margins around his manuscript.  “The remaining Zoldyck children, Milluki and Kalluto were invited to live in the castle, and Kikyo and Silva were visited by Cookie and Bisky.  They have not been heard from since.

“Canary became good friends with everyone in the castle, especially Leorio, who began training her as a doctor.  Gon began to exercise his princely right to rule once more, and _then_ they all lived happily ever after.

“Is that better?”

“A little,” sighed Kurapika.

“Hmm, it could still use some work.”

“I think it’s great, Killua.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count, you old sap!”

“I’m only twenty!”

“Old!”

Gon smiled, showing his stupid white teeth.  “I can’t wait for you to get old with me.”

“Gross,” said Alluka, sticking out her tongue.

The End.


End file.
